The beginning
by kdyz
Summary: NO OOC characters, MinatoxMitsuru/Yukari/leena/Rise/Rio/Fuuka/chie/Yukiko/and more new characters storyline changed a bit and Minato will not die at the end.Novelization.P3 P4 CHARACTERS
1. The beginning

**based on 40% of the original game, ****Minato is popular here(yea with many girls surrounding him) and he wil NOT die at the end**

**Hey guys! so this is my first fiction so I hope you rate and review it,**

**I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3 IT IS OWNED BY ATLUS**

* * *

><p>September 21, 11:07 PM Tuesday<p>

wooooooo~sh *creaa~k*

A young boy stepped out of the train, listening to music all the way through...suddenly his mp3

player stopped, "sigh... it's this hour again" Minato thought, He looked at the printed paper

showing the map from the train station to the dorm,the boy walked past several coffins and thought

of nothing but being able to sleep in a cozy bed, few minutes later he saw the dorm and walked past through the entrance, he saw a mysterious boy wearing a black and white over-all

mysterious boy: I have been waiting for you, would you care to sign your name on this contract?

Minato: What for?

mysterious boy: nothing just the ussual, it just states that no one will be held responsible for any of your actions. *the boy gave out a faint smile*

Minato: *signed Minato Arisato on the paper*

mysterious boy: thank you for your cooperation, farewell...

Minato was a bit surprised yet still held a blank expression... when suddenly a girl showed up,

Minato couldn't see her face because of the darkness, around 3 seconds later the lights went on and electricity begun to spark back to life, Minato saw the girl, she was holding a weapon... a gun,  
>she had pink hair and wore a choker with a heart shape attached to it, she was pretty cute but<p>

Minato doesn't notice this stuff, there was something wrong here, she was pointing the gun at her

head instead of pointing it on Minato but suddenly a Girl, a little bit more matured looking girl

with crimson red hair and had a royal auro around her came, she was really beautiful yet again,

Minato doesn't care about these stuffs, the Red headed girl spoke up Red hair girl: STOP YUKARI!

Pink hair girl: Eh? do you know him?

Red hair girl: are you the transfer student?

Minato: *nod*

Red hair girl: Well then Yukari, I do know him, I was expecting him to arrive today but I didn't expect h im to arrive this late, I'm really sorry for what happened earlier, now your name was?

Minato: Minato, Minato Arisato.

Red hair girl: A pleasure to meet you, my name is Mitsuru Kirijo,and this girl's name is Yukari Takeba.

Yukari: Hi... I 'm sorry I thought you were a...uhhh..

Mitsuru: A thief? yes Minato, thieves are really common these days so we need to protect ourselves.

Yukari: (Woah good save sempai!)

Minato: So that's what the gun's for...

Mitsuru: yes! you got it! anyways why don't you head to your chamber, Yukari would you mind to lead Mr. Arisato to his room?

Yukari: Sure sempai...(I do owe you a favor for the save...)  
>Right here Minato just follow me, *went to the third floor* over here at the end of the hall is your room, pretty easy to remember huh? *she radiated a weak yet friendly smile*<p>

Minato: *Expressionless as ussual* thank you Yukari-san, good-night.

with that Minato entered his room and went to sleep

Yukari: (Geez not even a smile!)*a bit of irritation formed in her face*( but maybe he's too tired

to smile...poor thing...)*sympathy replaced irritation in her face*

DARK HOUR

the boy appeared yet again in Minato's room

Boy: Hello I wanted to give this to you since you signed that contract.

Minato accepted it and identified it as a key glowing in velvet colour, in an instant Minato saw a room as a man accompanied by a younger woman greeted him, the man was hunchback with a very large nose while the girl had white hair and wore a blue dress.

Man: Hello Minato, I am Igor and this is my assistant Elizabeth, you now have acess to this room as long as you hold that key and remember the contract you signed, now I hope we meet again, off you go now to your deep sleep.

SEPTEMBER 22, 6:30 AM

Wednesday

*knock**knock*Hey are you awake? it's me Yukari want some company in coming to school?

*Minato opened the door with a sleepy face*

Yukari: *blush*uhhh... you might be late for school so you might wanna get dressed first...

Minato: *noticed the blush and stared at what he's wearing*

*since he was tired he just wore the same pants as he arrived and a thin sleevless shirt that's almost see-through, revealing he's tone, sexy and semi mascular body fit for a model*

*Minato nodded but still showed no sign of embarassment or any kind of expression.*

*closed the door*

Yukari: (He looked se- I mean why is he so expressionless? I thought he was just tired?  
>now this is gonna be an awkward ride...)<p>

*door opened revealing a dressed Minato wearing their school uniform and an mp3 player with head-sets on

*  
>Yukari: Lets go!<p>

Minato: *nod*

(God, I feel like it's been 3 hours walking down from third floor to second flood!I mean look at

him! all blank, nothing! as in nothing!...maybe he's mad at me or something...I better ask) Yukari

thought, "uhhmm hey Minato are you mad at me or something?" Minato just walked down staring at the steps listening to he's mp3 player, Yukari thought that maybe he's mp3 player is playing loudly so she tapped him at the shoulder and waited for a reaction, slowly Minato's head turned and face Yukari, giving off a "what?" stare, Yukari asked him if he's mad or something, Minato replied in return "No",

(just a plain NO? what is wrong with him?) Yukari though, "ahh hey why are you like so unconscious on your surroundings I mean you didn't hear me a while ago... right?"

Minato: I tend to zone out and just listen to my mp3.

Yukari: Zone-out? you mean you can't see me or hear me.

Minato: yea if I wanted too, I mean I was really tired so I just walked, sorry bout that.

Yukari: HOW IN THE WORLD IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!

*now yukari felt that time sped up, she saw themselves at the train staion leading to gekoukan high school already*

Minato: I have been doing this for many year already, i use it to catch up on some sleep.

Yukari: ohhh, anyways were now here the train station, this train would lead us to the island where Gekoukan High school is placed.  
>*Yukari formed a happier smile*<p>

Minato: ohhh

Yukari: (not a man of words eh...and also not a man of expressions)"check out this scenery I mean

not all school would let you travel over such beautiful water just to get to chool right?  
>"<p>

At this moment Yukari was shocked seeing that Minato was...SLEEPING!

Yukari: ahh.. now how should I deal with this.. oh here we are! maybe I should wake him up.  
>Hey Minato were here wanna wake up already?<p>

Minato: oh yea were here

Yukari: let's go!

*walked nearer to the building*

it's big isn't it?

Minato: yea *still with the bored look*

*some of the people that saw them stared at them, some girl whispered "wow he's pretty cute"

the other girl: yea but he's obviously with Yukari

girl 1: let's check, Good morning Yukari!

*Yukari said god morning back but Minato kept on walking*

girl 1: wahhhhhh! he didn't stop walking, seee! he's not with Yukari!

*at the building*

Minato: hey I'm going to the faculty and look for the adviser so see ya.

Yukari: kay bye! (at least he talked a bit...)  
>*walked nearer the board where the class list is listed*<p>

(Oh im at class B 2F and Minato's at the same class too, well at least I'm not alone.)

*a capped guy walked to yukari*

capped guy: Oh hey yukari! were on the same class again!*smirk*

Yukari: buzz off stupei!

*minato went down from the stairs and saw his name on the list*

Minato: so I'm at class B 2F...

*Suddenly the school speakers turned on as the principal announced that there will be an announcement on the stage*

Minato: wanna come? *bored look as ussual*

Yukari: okay

capped guy: oh hey! so you're the new student! My name's Junpei Iori, I'm at the same class with you.

Minato: oh kay wanna come?

Junpei: (hehe here's my opportunity to squeeze him for details)

*At the announcement hall*

Junpei: Hey Minato, you're going out wth Yukari right?

*suddenly all the people surrounding them stared at Minato.*

Minato: NO, I never had a crush on anybody so don't expect it.*bored look*

Junpei and the people all around him stared at him with wide eyes and mouths that gaped open, people begun chattering about Minato

Junpei: What! you are unbelievable!

Minato stared at him, then a teacher yelled out "SILENCE!"and everybody went silent.

11:30 AM- History

Teacher: hmm let's test this new student, so Minato...

The teacher asked him dozens of questions and finally asked him questions not on the book yet Minato was still able to answer correctly without choices, people begun to wonder why he's so smart.

Teacher: *shocked* Minato do you study everyday?

Minato: nope but when I was young I read several books for an hour.

Students around stared at him with amazement but Minato still continued his bored look as if he said nothing.

Yukari could'nt help but wonder why as so did Junpei.

DISMISSAL

Yukari walked over to Minato but saw a bunch of girls staring at him and following him around asking him random stuffs, then Minato saw Yukari

Minato: Hey Yukari do you know where can I apply for clubs? Mrs. Toriumi told me to apply earlier on.

Yukari: oh follo-

the girls cut Yukari short and told Minato that they knew where it is, but Minato didn't seem to hear them

Yukari: (zoning out again eh...) okay let's go moments later Minato signed up for track running, Kendo and Photography club.

Yukari: wow is that even possible?

Minato: I was actually just looking when suddenly they dragged me around and forced me to sign.

Yukari: Oh...so I think you're tired so wanna go home?

Minato: No thanks I think I'll check out the other places instead, wanna come?

Yukari: Oh sure

Minato and Yukari went to many places and finally went to their last stop, the candy shop.

Minato: let's stop here for a while, would you like something to buy?

Yukari: hmmmm kay I'll go get some chocolates

Minato went in and took some chocolates and saw Yukari at the counter, Minato dropped his chocolates along with Yukari's

Yukari: so you like chocolates?

Minato: Not much

Cashier: that would be 5213 yen

Yukari: wow, let me check my w-  
>Minato handed the money to the cashier and took the plastic full of chocolates.<br>Yukari: Oh let me hand you the payment for the chocolates I bought, so I bought some worth...  
>Minato: No, don't pay consider it as a thanks *Minato smiled generously which made Yukari blush*<br>Minato: let's stop at wildduck burger before we go home

Yukari: hmmm now that I think about it, I am getting hungry.

WILDDUCK BURGER

Minato: I'll order for us

Minato ordered 2 extra large cheese chicken burgers 2 softdrinks with frenchfries and 2 large sundaes

Yukari: wow you ordered this much! wait did you pay again?

Minato pretended that he didn't hear the question,  
>Yukari blushed and said "you do realize that your wasting lots of money today."<p>

Minato: It's not wasting it's called enjoying

Yukari: so you're enjoying this?

Minato: what made you think I'm not

Yukari: nothing...

*Yukari suddenly felt a lot closer to Minato done she expected she would be*

As the two finished up their food Minato insisted on buying takoyaki to eat on their way home.

Yukari: I'm getting bloated

Minato gave off a smile

Yukari: (woah! he smiled!... he looks a lot cuter when he smi- wait hold on you're just full Yukari, stop day drea-)  
>Yukari was shooked when she tasted chocolate in her mouth.<p>

Yukari: huh?

Minato: I fed the chocolates to your mouth since you looked liked you're day dreaming.  
>*staring at her with his bored look*<p>

Yukari intensedly blushed and shoved Minato giving off a happy laughter

as the time went by they arrived at the dorm, it was already 9:38 PM and the others were waiting on the lounge

Mitsuru: I was worried for you, you both arrived so late anyways this is Fuuka Yamagishi, and this guy is Akihiko Sanada

. Minato glanced at the two of them who said hi, Fuuka had short black hair and is pale white, while Akihiko had silverhair and looked tall and semi-masculine.

Minato said hi and presented the chocolates giving Yukari the chocolates she chose.

Mitsuru: what is this for?

Minato: I thought I'd buy some chocolates for my dormmates.  
>Minato chose the chocolates and handed mitsuru some boxes, and gave some boxes to akihiko and fuuka.<p>

Fuuka: wow thanks a lot I could use this for my cookng.

Akihiko and mitsuru was about to say thanks when they suddenly panicked and told fuuka that the chocolates were bought for eating, akihiko and mitsuru looked at each other telling each other telephatically that they had the same thought, both of them can't imagine the fate of the expensive chocolates Minato gave to Fuuka.

Minato suddenly smelled strong aroma coming from the oven and checked what's in it, Fuuka said that it was the cookies she baked for Minato adding that she exerted her efforts into it since he just moved in, Minato took a glance at the cookies and knew what it would taste, Fuuka took the cookies out of the oven, the cookies were mutilated in fact they actully looked like black stones rather than chocolate cookies, Fuuka offered some cookies to Minato, The other tried to stop Minato but failed when he took a bite, they all looked so worried and freaked ou saying

"Mitsuru sempai! call the doctor!"

mitsuru was in the act of calling a doctor but was stopped when Minato said

"don't...I'm still alive"

Minato faced Fuuka and said that she needed to work on the cookies more because it didn't taste right, Minato took the other cookie and started munching on them.

All of them was shocked

Fuuka: I thought you didn't like it?

Minato: I didn't want to waste your efforts, you made this just for me right? a weak smile formed on Minato's face while fuuka was blushing intensely.

Minato: Fuuka, were going shopping on saturday, I'm gonna teach you how to cook.

Fuuka: re-really!

the rest gave off a goodluck smile to Minato as they went upstairs thinking that it would be impossible.

Fuuka: uhmm I'm really sorry for the cookies...

Minato: No need to worry.

Fuuka took the tray and threw it out the window then somebody yelled

" Hey! I'm just peeing over here!"

Fuuka and minato chuckled as they both went upstairs.

DARK HOUR

Minato lay on his bed thinking about what to cook on saturday when his door creaked open, Minato peeked and saw Yukari, He was amazed that she was still awake at that hour but Minato pretended to be asleep.

Yukari: ... I'm sorry Minato for spying on you...  
>Minato rose up from his bed and chuckled, Yukari was shocked and went closer as Minato patted his bed telling Yukari to sit beside him.<p>

Minato: Why are you spying on me?

Yukari: It's because your awake at this hour...

Minato: so? you could have just confronted me instead.

Yukari: uhmmm could you come with me to the meeting room upstairs?

Minato: sure

The two of them walked up the stairs as Yukari asked him if he's mad

Minato: No, Im actually glad that I'm not that different.  
>Yukari smiled happily as the two entered the meeting room, and again all of them were shocked<p>

Minato: hmmm so this dorm is comprised of people who are awake at this hour...fascinating

Mitsuru: Arisato sit here

Minato sat beside Mitsuru as Mitsuru interogated him

Mitsuru: since when did you knew about this hour?

Minato: since my parents died 10 years ago...

Mitsuru: ... I'm sorry for reminding you about that... and what did you do over "this hour"?

Minato: I read books

and again everyone was shocked

Mitsuru: Minato everytime you talk you seem to shock people around you,chucked mitsuru.

Minato who never changed his expression smiled, now the rest were fascinated about him.

Akihiko: Oh we forgot, hey Minato, this is Ikitsuki, he's the chairman here.  
>Ikitsuki had white hair and looked like he was at his 30's<p>

Ikitsuki: Hello, I would just like to inform you that the hour were experiencing now is what we call the "dark hour" I'm certain that your familiar with it Minato nodded but then fuuka gasped

Fuuka: theres a big shadow closing in on this dorm!

Mitsuru: WHAT! akihiko! come with me were gonna guard the door!, ikitsuki! accompany fuuka!, and Yukari! hide with Minato!

Yukari panicked and thought of the roof, Yukari immediatly gave a dagger to Minato and tugged him going to the rooftop.

Yukari: we should be safe here *pant pant*

Minato: How come you're panting when you only climbed one stair?

Yukari: It's because of the shadows! *snapped yukari*

Minato: I know what they are, so what?

Yukari stared at Minato like he's an alien

Yukari: could you stop shocking me? Ive had enough shocks already!

Yukari's eyes went wide when she saw a giant shadow with many hands climb to the roof, Yukari grabbed her evoker and pointed it to her head but chickened out and collapsed leaving the evoker to slide near Minato, Minato saw what Yukari tried to do and he imitated it but this time he pulled the trigger and shouted

"PER-SO-NA!"

a metalic creature came out of his body it was carrying a lyre and for some reason Minato knew his name, it was Orpheus.  
>Orpheus was torn into half as a bigger and scarier persona emerged, it had coffins around it and was black, the black creature destroyed the shadow and crumbled it in it's hand but then the undestroyed parts of the shadow divided into 3 smaller shadows, Minato tryied to use the evoker over again but he was to tired to summon another persona and decidied to deal with shadows using his physical strength , Minato spotted a shadow closing on on Yukari<p>

Minato: YUKARI!

Minato attacked the shadow using his dagger and went out to attack the others, little did he know that Mitsuru, Akihiko and Ikitsuki-san saw this and video-taped it all through and through.

All of the shadows were destroyed and Minato suddenly felt light-headed and fainted, Yukari's trembling legs jumped into action and Shouted "MINATO!"  
>Yukari coudn't help but feel guilty about what she had done<p>

Yukari: Maybe if I didn't chickened out I would have saved Minato...

Ikitsuki-san, Mitsuru, and Akihiko entered the rooftop, Ikitsuki clapped his hands,

Ikitsuki-san: BRAVO!BRAVO! I didn't expect such a talented persona use to join us by accident, now don't worry Yukari this state is normal, let's bring him to the hospital once the dark hour is over.

Mitsuru: He just discovered he's persona which consumed all he's energy...

Akihiko: ahh damn! I forgot about my fist it hit the wall when I was in a rush...

Mitsuru: so were gonna bring two people to the hospital then. *chuckled Mitsuru*

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER<strong>

**september 21 because that's my b-day lol and I forgot what date persona started at**

GAHHHh! I really want to make a fiction about persona 4 or even a crossover, but I can't afford a psvita with my grades, yea 91 general score is big but my parents won't buy it for me since I didn't make it to the top.

me: but there's only 4 chosen to go to the top!

parents: so?

me: come on! my score is like A the ceiling grade is 97 and I got 91!

parents: we won't buy it

me: my competion is the ssc vp! so it's like ssc 3rd year representative vs. vp!

wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I'm crying over the vita and the mc dying at the end, finished it long ago, rinsed and repeated, but for some reason...got interested because of the fanfics soo... yea


	2. A great start

Hey people! thanks for the reviews anyways the mistypes and spaces are actually my fault cause when I face the PC I play but before I go to sleep I type on my cellphone it's an hd2 which supposedly should have microsoft office but I turned it into and android an is stuck at either evernote or .txt so I chose .txt btw it's really hard to type here...

and also in sentences with no stuffs like *minato smiled* then it means that he's got a bored face like he's second line at the hospital.

I just wanna say that there's going to be a new character a fuse between rise from persona 4 and the fe mc and also and I really wanna share this, Yukari looks cute but Mitsuru looks beautiful I mean I realy like mitsuruxminato more but no oc! so it's hard to make a scene for Mitsuru but it would be easier at the next chapters and Leena Samuna is an upcoming character who more cuter, hotter, and sexier, though kinder than rise and the fe mc and is a childhood friend of Mitsuru and not to mention she's quarter british ( I took the idea from usui in kaichou wa maid sama) and is a heir to Samuno Enterprise, thought has freedom compared to mitsuru and leena's family will be fond of Minato and treat him as a son and Minato will consider them family etc. just wait up until MAYBE tomorrow if I get the time.

* * *

><p>September 24 Friday<p>

early morning

Hospital

Minato was brought to the hospital due to his severe fatigue, Yukari, who blamed herself for everything, was sulking beside Minato.

Yukari:...Minato...I'm sorry maybe if I was a lot tougher no one would have got hurt...

Minato was listening silently but Yukari was unaware about this so Minato twitched a finger to symbolize that he's okay and smiled.

Yukari: Minato... you're awake... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just fall like that...

Minato: I'ts okay Yukari, I did what I could do.

Yukari: Minato I don't want to be unfair with you since I know about your past then I want to tell you about my past *suddenly a facial expression of pain and sadness was in her face*  
>Yukari: when I was young, my father died...he died at the explosion, the explosion that occurred and the very same island where gekoukan high is structured, that explosion killed many innocent nearby residents and sincey dad headed the research team...people loathed us... we had to move several places to escape their hostility... until my mom...she broke, she couldn't handle it anymore and met men, she's been sleeping with many men... I am so ashamed of her, I defied her...I loathed her...until now... she hasn't changed she still has that bad habit of hers and is currently dating a 27 year old guy, I mean SHE'S 42 FOR GOODNESS SAKE!<p>

Yukari started to cry because of the surge emotions that conquered her.  
>Minato leaned forward to wipe her tears, she knew that he could relate to her story.<p>

Minato: *gloomy face mixed with a blank expression* please stop crying... that would ruin your face...

Yukari who was surprised by his reaction instantly hugged him and began to cry even louder as Minato patted her back like a child.  
>Minato:... (don't forget the bored expression)<br>Yukari: I always needed a mother to be by my side *sob* but I couln't expect from a person like her *sooobbb*

Minato: Yukari... try to forget about that... reminiscing would just ruin your life.

At this point Yukari realized the reason why he doesn't show much expression, it's because expression show him a big part of his childhood life.

Yukari: I'm sorry again, I guess I just wanted to pour this out to somebody. *yukari is now trying to smile even more*

A nurse came in and announced that Minato would be able to come back to the dorm because of his fast recovery.

Minato: great, then my plan to go on grocery with fuuka would still continue.

Yukari: if that's what makes you happy, oh hey mind if I tag in?

Minato: sure anyways what do you think should I teach fuuka?

Yukari: hmmmm how about chicken adobo?

( hey It's me, kdyz, I just wanted to explain that adobo is a famous filipino food which is really popular among foreigners so it became a favourite common family food among families and tourists.)

Minato: sure *smile*

Yukari felt like she now knew Minato better

few hours later...

September 24 5:42 pm

Yukari and Minato came back to the dorm...

SURPRI~SEEEE!

Minato didn't make any expression

Akihiko: eh? he wasn't surprised?

Mitsuru: maybe that's what he's surprised expression is *chuckle*

Fuuka: uhmmm hey Minato... I decided to cook some food f-  
>MITSURU INTERRUPTED<p>

Mitusuru: Fuuka, I ordered some dish from an acquainted chef of mine.

Fuuka: I see my food would still taste the same...

Mitsuru and the rest except Minato looked down and persuaded her to enhance her mechanical skill instead just as Minato smiled.

Minato: So you cooked again? mind if I taste it?

Everyone tried to think of a way to stop him.

Mitsuru: Minato, the catering service is almost here..

Minato: I want to taste the food *minato said that bluntly with a bored expression*

Fuuka: *blush* if so then here it is...

Everyone stared at the rice cakes Fuuka made, it had some dark brown spots and and looked squeamish, nevertheless Minato built up some courage to taste it

Minato: it hasn't improved one single bit so don't ever try to forget about tomorrow

The door rang just as Mitsuru tried to open the door

Catering service delivery : Here's your order maa'm!

Mitsuru: thank you *mitsuru handed out a big tip*

Catering service delivery: thank you maa'm it's been a pleasure to service you again!

The catering service guy stepped in and laid a large variety of foods on the dorm's center table, the guy left with a smile.

Yukari: WOW! Mitsuru-sempai! you ordered this much?*shock*

Akihiko: that Mitsuru Kirijo you're talking to so don't be surprised.

Mitsuru: come on here Minato, join us!

Fuuka:*bite* ... this tastes so expensive sempai...

Mitsuru pretended like she didn't hear a thing.

Minato: thank you Mitsuru-sempai... but I would rather discuss about your group.

Mitsuru: oh I was planning to bring it up later...but you asked right? so, would you like to join sees? it's a group dedicated to defeating shadows, and when we saw your abilities I thought that it would be an urgent need to have you join.

Minato: I was already planning to join you.

Mitsuru: *a cheery smile formed across her face* so that makes this a double celebration! anyways here's your evoker, it's what we use to summon our personas.  
>*mitsuru handed Minato a case that contained a gun like object which is called an evoker*<br>Minato: thank you sempai, this would be enough for me to be happy already.* faint smile**minato was about to walk to the stairs to head to his room*

Mitsuru: oh hey Minato, I was hoping to talk to you about something, would you like to accompany me for a walk while talk a about it?

Minato: Okay

Everyone except Minato knew that it was concerning the group so they bid farewell and promised that they'd leave some food for them.

September 24 7 PM

Mitsuru and Minato was taking a peaceful walk when Minato invited Mitsuru to eat at Hagakure Ramen.

Minato: *grumble* sempai...

Mitsuru: yes? (wow it's his first word starting when we took a walk!)

Minato: *grumble grumble* would you like to stop at Hagakure Ramen? It's a great place to eat...

Mitsuru realized Minato's hunger in he's voice and apologically agreed.

*At Hagakure Ramen*

Mitsuru: Arisato, could I ask about something?

Minato: *nod*  
>Mitsuru: what's the proper etiquette at this place?<p>

Minato: eat to your heart's content

Mitsuru knew that this was he's comment but went along with it, minutes later the ramen was served.

Mitsuru: *taste* *eyes widened* it's hot! I'm sorry...

Minato: you should blow it, they always serve their ramen hot.

Mitsuru: this is embarrassing...

Minato: I actually find your curiosity interesting *a kind smile formed*

Mitsuru was blushing red and decided to conceal it by eating the ramen.

Mitsuru:... this ramen has an exquisite taste, compliments to the chef, but I wonder why they sold it for a very low price...

Minato: sempai, price isn't evrything.

Mitsuru: I know, I tend to hate materialistic people but It is a fact that expensive foods do taste good.

Minato:...

Mitsuru: (hmmmm this is interesting...)so Arisato wanna head out to the dorm?

Minato: okay but let's stop at the candy shop since it's just in front.  
>*the two walked out and headed to the candy store*<p>

Minato: wanna buy something sempai?

Mitsuru: Yukari told me that you brought her here too last time, does this shop mean anything?

Minato: No...but a candy shop does, when I was young my parents would usually bring me to a store like this.

Mitsuru: so you like to treat other people like a child like what your parents did?

Minato: Yes, it's a habit of mine to let others experience what I haven't experienced much.

Mitsuru: you're really kind Arisato. *Mitsuru bought only 1 pack of chocolate knowing that Minato would force to pay*

Minato: SO you knew I was gonna pay so you only bought one pack...*smile*

7:30 Pm *on their way to the dorm*

Mitsuru: Arisato, I was led astray on my point so I'm gonna ask now, would you like to lead the team when we enter tartarus?

Minato: if it means that I could protect you and my friends, then sure.(curious look) so what's tartarus?

Mitsuru: *blush* Oh Tartarus is a place where shadows gather... we never explored it because of lack of members but you're pretty capable so that should all add up.

Minato seemed to be in deep thoughts which in turn intrigued Mitsuru, but before she could ask they found theirselves at the dorm's gate.

Mitsuru: Oh so here we are! it's a luxury to be able to walk freely..even for a day, thank you..*Mitsuru looked down to conceal her happiness*  
>Minato: The Kirijo family name has it's peaks but for the one who holds it gains more disadavantage.*Minato seemed to be deep in thoughts*<br>Mitsuru: It's really rare that someone realizes those stuffs, not everyone would stumble into thoughts like that...

Mitsuru was secretly glad that someone could relate to her.

Mitsuru: Oh I forgot! Why don't we go to Tartarus tonight?  
>Minato: who's coming?<p>

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

OMG! thanks for the reviews! I didn't proof read my stories soooo really sorry I'm writing another story right now so I might upload again tomorrow if I'm not busy cause I sleep at 6 am in the morning because of the major time difference back from where I was which was 5 hours late cause GMT+3 so yeah I really had fun reading the reviews so I got into writing another story so see ya! oh and I really mean the bored face like the last sentence Minato said "Who's coming?" he had a bored expression and not much sign of intonation so don't forget!


	3. first glance of Tartarus

ANYWAYS last time I said that I like Mitsuru better but the next chapter will be he's saturday school where he is flocked by girls and leena samuna will arrive in maybe the next two chapters but hey! I uploaded this story in the same day as I uploaded chapter 2! reviews keep me goinf and romances will be increase in next chapters because at those chapters the girls he will meet will obviously know him better to avoid OC so yeah that's it for today and please review

I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3

* * *

><p>September 24 DARK HOUR-Thursday *AT TARTARUS*<br>Mitsuru: Yukari, Minato, this is the place we call "tartarus"  
>Akihiko: Mitsuru and I are coming with you while Fuuka will stay and keep sending information to us.<br>Yukari: Huh? how could she do that?  
>Fuuka: You see my persona is different, it wasn't meant for battle, it was meant for support.<br>Minato: let's go then.  
>Fuuka: are you ready?<p>

As Minato nodded and headed for the stairs, he noticed a door, it's keyhole was glowing, suddenly he saw the key at his hand, it was glowing, it was glowing velvet. Minato walk to the door and opened it, he saw Igor and Elizabeth.

*velvet room*

Igor: Welcome! this is my first time seeing you walk through our main door though we do have several portals like the one at paulownia mall.  
>Elizabeth: Hello master: my service would allow you to fuse your personas, you could also do some errabds for me and I shall reward you handsomely, and one more thing, the compendium, the persona compendium let's you store your personas and recall them again for a fee.<br>Minato:...  
>Igor: I see that you have already ventured into Tartarus, well then I would like to inform you about something... I have foreseen the future from now and then human will venture into tartarus...but I'm not referring only to those who has the potential...I'm referring to those who'd here the shadow's call... they obviously won't have the potential and every time a full moon occur the ones without the potential who remained inside will...become a...shadow...<br>Minato:...(still no expression) I see.  
>Elizabeth: but don't worry I'm sure you'd be able to save them and I'll call you to the velvet room everytime somebody ventures in and I'll also inform you about the floor.<br>Minato: thank you then.  
>Igor: the pleasure is ours now I'll bid you farewell.(smile)<p>

*tartarus*  
>everyone was dumbfounded and was staring at Minato, no matter how they urged them they'd just receive a stare through the wall when suddenly he moved.<p>

Yukari: Oh thank god! you moved!  
>Akihiko: what happened?<br>Minato: there's a door.  
>Fuuka: ahhhh I think you're tired maybe we should head back to the dorm...<br>Minato: (they can't see it...)...( Minato has the bored look! don't forget!) NO I was interested at your expressions.  
>Mitsuru: hmmm so you do know what humor is! *chuckle*(he's obviously lying...)<br>Minato: let's go.

As Minato, Yukari, Akihiko and Mitsuru entered they were astonished as to what they saw, it was like a labyrinth of maze.

Mitsuru: I appointed Arisato as a leader yesterday since he's obviously capable.  
>Yukari: well then... nice going!<br>Akihiko: why am I not surprised!  
>Minato:... let's go<p>

as the others nodded they then tried to explore tartarus but then they encountered a shadow.

Minato: hmmm a coward maya Yukari: how did you know it's name?  
>the others were shocked Minato: I just guessed?<br>Fuuka: it is called a coward maya, a low level opponent you can easily defeat it

Minato striked at it and summoned orpheus to bash it and the coward maya was defeated.  
>Minato went down to his knees and clutched his chest pary of his shirt.<p>

Minato: uggghaagh *serious expression*(I...I feel like something drove into me...)  
>the others were startled and went to his aid but then Minato stood up like nothing happened<p>

Akihiko: what happened!  
>The other started to ask him too Minato: I don't know... I felt something then it was gone. ...<br>Mitsuru: let's head back to the dorm.. I'm starting to worry about your health.  
>Minato: sorry..<br>Akihiko: what for? you defeated a maya by yourself!

Yukari was deep in thoughts about what happened earlier, she was unconscious on her surroundings when she heard Minato shout "move!" and bashed her to the ground along with his body, then Yukari saw a flying shadow who accidentally missed her because Minato pushed her to the ground.

Yukari: *crying*...  
>Minato: Please be more careful*semi worried look*<br>Mitsuru: Look out!

Minato quickly pulled his self together and stood on top of Yukari on his legs and arms, protecting Yukari, in a split second the shadow dove and scratched Minato's back, it scratched him really deep, as the shadow was about to escape, Minato pointed the evoker to his head and shouted "Per-So-NA!""go asparas!" and ordered asparas to bufu the flying shadow, the shadow dropped solid to the ground as Minato attacked it until it vanished.  
>Everyone's jaw dropped open but Yukari was also crying as she saw Minato's back full of scratch, Yukari felt like it was an intuition of hers to come closer and summon her persona, she summoned isis and ordered it to dia Minato, the wounds closed up and Mitsuru stated that it's Yukari's Persona's ability. Minato stood up and smiled "thanks", Yukari was crying as she instantly hugged Minato.<br>Everyone's worry began to disappear and was replaced with a smile.  
>Minato was still being hugged as he told Yukari that his fine and she could already let go, Yukari did not realise what she was doing and blushed red.<br>Yukari: oh...*blush* I'm really sorry I-I uhh-  
>Mitsuru spoke up Mitsuru: How did you summon a different persona?*intrigued*<br>Minato: I don't know.  
>Mitsuru: (hmmmm he's too tired to think maybe h should rest first) okay then let's all go back to the dorm.<p>

12:34 Am Everyone arrived at the dorm and they went to their corresponding rooms, moments later Minato went to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate to relax, he knew Mitsuru followed him down, maybe because of his increased senses, he was right, he saw Mitsuru go down from the second floor and went straight to the kitchen.

Mitsuru: (hot chocolate?) ohh hey you're still awake?  
>Minato: yea I made some extra hot chocolate want some?<p>

Minato instantly went to Mitsuru to pour his own mix of how chocolate.

Mitsuru: *sip* hmmm this is hot chocolate...no doubt...but..it's different, what's the brand Minato: I made it.  
>Mitsuru: so you know how to cook, you know how to summon multiple personas, your pretty strong... and I just met you and from my view, you do those thing exactly perfect... I think I'm missing a piece..<br>Minato: *straightfaced**fast talking with no pauses* I grew up as an orphan because ten years ago my parents died, I was left with my family's property and learnt how to fend for my self, since then I never experienced family care and on this year, I found myself at the train station walking to the dorm. Now does any of fit the missing piece?  
>Mitsuru: I'm sorry I didn't want to remind you of your parent... and no it's doesn't fit the missing piece, you're really a mystery... tomorrow's Saturday so get some sleep, see you tomorrow.*smile* (there's something with him, I trust him but he seem to have a secret...<p>

Minato went to sleep and began to enter the velvet room Igor: welcome back! I see you have received your second persona, you're a wild card, you different, rarest of the rare, Elizabeth here is also a wild card she ca-

Minato gesture that he was already tired.  
>Igor: goodbye, see you soon.<br>Elizabeth: Good night.


	4. Old man!

**Hey guys! anyways you moght notice my change in writing style...it's cause I found it hard to show what they're doing if I use diologs, so I hope you like it! and also Minato does'nt care about anything...just doing right stuffs so I found it easier if he would always show no signs of embarrassment, please review thanks!**

**I do not own P3P atlus owns it**

**I almost forgot! Rise is comin over! well some chapters later though...and leena is about to come yea read the story and arrange your doubts.**

September 25-Friday 3 AM *knock**knock*  
>Arisato, are you awake? It's me, Mitsuru.<br>"ughhhh WHY am I not surprised..."thought Minato, "Yes... I'm coming, just a minute" Minato sighed as he stood up to open the dorm.  
>Mitsuru blushed at the sight and tried to avoid looking at him, Minato looked at himself and saw his-self wearing only a pair of shorts and...errr nothing else. "oh (Minato gave a deeper, blanker expression) I was tired last night so, wait let me change, excuse me" after that he closed the door and started to change, AKA wearing a shirt, though this gave Mitsuru the precious time to think about what to say.<p>

Unknown to Minato and Mitsuru, Yukari Takeba who was having a sleepover at fuuka's room, coincidentally heard Mitsuru on her way out of the bathroom, "Why is sempai at Minato's fron't door?" Yukari whispered to her self as she slowly crept upstairs trying to hear every word they're talking about.

After less than a minute Minato opened the door wearing a blue shirt with white short sleeves, "you were saying?" Minato showed his expression at his voice when declared that, Mitsuru never thought that he could have a higher pitched intonation rather than he's usual cold and plain intonations which were accompanied by blank, bored expressions.

"Sorry for waking you up Arisato, but I saw this as an opportunity to ask you" Mitsuru said with an authorative voice, "if you're wondering about how I summoned another persona...then I'll have to answer that honestly" Minato was staring at Mitsuru's expression which showed a very excited one, Minato realized that Mitsuru always wear a thick poker face and the only reason he could see her expression is because he wears a thicker poker face than that of Mitsuru's.

"Sorry to break your excitement but I actually don't know how I did that." as Minato stated this with he's usual cold yet calm and serene voice Mitsuru began to question her mind how he saw her true expression. "how did you know I was excited? Mitsuru asked breaking her poker face with an intrigued expression, "If I answer your question then it will obviously fit the missing piece that you asked me about when we were in the kitchen, and I'm not ready to share that secret, but it might ease you if I admit that I have really strong senses, for example, Yukari's hiding at the wall near the staircase, Hi Yukari! (Minato smirked) anyways Good-night sempai" Minato showed a mocking smile which left Mitsuru unanswered, but Mitsuru quickly snapped back and noticed Yukari creeping down the stairs.

" So he was telling the truth, right Takeba?" said Mitsuru with her usual elegant voice and elegant, yet untouchable aura, "Oh My God... how did he see me?" thought Yukari who quickly countered the attack " well sempai... I was really curious about why you're up at this time and I followed you here and saw you walk to Minato's room" Yukari tried to talk with a confident voice which Mitsuru saw right through, "If so then... then go back to sleep now Takeba, you can't afford to be late tomorrow for school" with this Mitsuru walked past through Yukari who slowly walked back to her room, on her way Yukari questioned herself "secrets?... I told him mine when we were at the hospital...then maybe he'd tell me tomorrow." Yukari cheerfully walked to her room when she suddenly remembered something, "at the kitchen? what was Minato-kun and Mitsuru-sempai doing at the kitchen?... wait now why do I care?" Yukari reverted to her slow walk and headed to her room.

"does that mean...so..he doesn't trust me? hmmm I'm starting to see a lot of similarities between me and Arisato..." as Mitsuru thought of this she began to walk to the sofa and read some business magazines on her effort to remove what Minato said to her earlier.

September 25- Friday 6 Am

Minato walked down from his room to the dorm's kitchen to prepare some breakfast, Minato began to prepare he's chocolate drink adding more ingredients which were meant for more than two persons, as minutes passed the water boiled and as Minato poured hot chocolate to he's mug he eventually brought out 4 more mugs and poured in some hot chocolate, Mitsuru and Yukari coincidentally (yet again...)met on their way down, "up earlier today Yukari?" said Mitsuru, "actually...I was...I...uh..." in a desperate act of concealing the fact that she wanted to ask Minato something she used the smell of the hot chocolate, "I was drawn by the hot chocolate's smell" Yukari said with relief, "...hot chocolate...hot ch-" Mitsuru darted a few steps to the kitchen and saw Minato drinking hot-chocolate, " Good-morning sempai, I made the hot chocolate which my memory states that you found delicious" Minato smirked, "huh? why would he make it for Mit-" Yukari stopped her thought when she saw more mugs, but she also saw Mitsuru smiling and blushing, "oh hey you made hot chocolate?" said Yukari, "yes I also made a different one for you, I mixed in some chocolates and marshmallows to suit your taste" exclaimed Minato, Yukari was blushing all over her face just as she saw Mitsuru asked with some sort of dismay in her face, "oh is something going on between you?" Mitsuru said as she thought "hey I should not be affected." then smiled, Yukari began to blush harder then Minato spoke "I actually added some roasted powdered coffee for you then energy powder for Akihiko and some whipped cream with mnm's for fuuka" Yukari started to regain her original colour as her blush began to fade, "Oh" was all that Mitsuru and Yukari said, "anyways I'm going to take a shower, so see you at school" Minato started to head to the bathroom door, accidentally forgetting about he's chocolate drink which he only drunk only up to half the size, Mitsuru and Yukari stared at the mug unconsciously wanting to taste what he wanted but their conscious side overcame them leaving their thoughts wondering as to how he knew about their tastes.

6:52 Am Yukari and Mitsuru were at the second floor sitting in silence as Minato walked pass them, Minato was wearing a towel which covered his legs but exposed he's abs and model-fitted semi-masculine body, fuuka who was on her way down accidentally saw Minato and froze solid ice and saw Yukari and Mitsuru's expression, they all stared at Minato who walked his way to his room seemingly zoning out.

"wow he's got guts" exclaimed Fuuka who came close to the two sitting at the second floor sofa, all of them were blushing and each of them were trying to erase the scene they saw from their mind, "Yea but why would he be ashamed of it?" said Yukari who's staring at her fashion magazine thinking about how he did not notice them, "this is pretty usual of him, he doesn't notice other people if he don't want to, I noticed that trait while we were at school, he's really getting popular..." mentioned a distressed Mitsuru, "yea I but I already expected he'd get pretty popular" as Yukari said this she stood up and motioned her way to the girl's floor while Fuuka followed, leaving Mitsuru sitting while trying to remove Minato's statements last night which kept bothering her, but then as she stared at Minato's door from afar, Mitsuru saw Minato fully dressed and ready for school, "hmmm going to school early?" Mitsuru asked as she checked her watch, it was already 7:20 am and school starts at 8:30, Mitsuru was surprised since she usually go to school at 7 am, "I was actually planning to go to school earlier, it's more peaceful, I'm heading to school now, wanna come?" Minato invited Mitsuru who immediately agreed.

7:40 Am Train going to Gekoukan high

the two sat in silence, Mitsuru who was sitting bothered with many questions while Minato, who was...sleeping was really quiet, "hmmm my usual self would willingly execute someone who sleeps at a public place, but... might be really tired..." thought Mitsuru, few minutes later the train arrived and Minato automatically woke up and headed straight to gekoukan high while Mitsuru tried to keep up which she found really easy as she also walk this fast every time she goes to school, today is different her body went from extraordinary to normal because of the bombarded thoughts, at 8 Am the two arrived at gekoukan high, by that time students begun to arrive, all students they walked passed by stared at them mentally communicating with the other students, while the seemingly fan girls kept at bay, that's because of the two's mysterious aura, but Mitsuru's stand is the main reason why everyone didn't buzz, "see you at the dorm sempai" as Minato walked to his homeroom with an unreadable expression, leaving Mitsuru to walk to her homeroom alone, as Mitsuru left the students began to buzz, Yukari who just arrived was being questioned by an unknown freshman, " hey uhmm.. you're Yukari...right? and your boyfriend Minato arisato right?"the student talked at a fast pace as Yukari began to act all furious, "WHA-" Yukari was interrupted as the freshman said "hey did you know that Mitsuru and Minato arrived together? I mean Sempai always arrive alone and earlier..." Yukari calmed down and didn't say a word until shebarrived at her homeroom, she spotted Minato who was sleeping as some of her female classmates sat at the nearest table they could get to, "ugh.. poor person, thought he is lucky he could just zone out..." groaned Yukari who slumped to her chair.

English time

Mr. Ekoda was teaching by that time and saw Minato...sleeping, he immediately walked to his table and woke Minato who stared at him with a blank expression.

"hmmm sleeping eh? sleeping...sleeping at my class, you are gonna regret this" chuckled Ekoda who asked Minato around 5 questions...which Minato answered perfectly, students around chattered about why he's so smart, Yukari was observing Minato but was suddenly startled as Ekoda-sensei chucled "ahahahaha a smart fella! it would be a pain to teach a smart student" Ekoda sensei resumed his lecture but kept an eye on Minato who went to sleep, everytime he catch Minato sleeping he would ask him questions which would be answered correctly until around the end of the subject, Ekoda sensei caught Minato sleeping and asked him a question, Minato answered it wrong because he wanted to, students buzzed, Yukari just stared at him while Ekoda sensei Jumped for joy, "so now that I answered you wrong then that should buy me some time to sleep due to your joy" Minato said this then uttered the correct answer and smirked before going back to sleep, Ekoda was dumbfounded but smiled, "you remind me of me when I was young" with this Ekoda walked out with a smile while Yukari began to say out loud her comparisons "hey! Minato's not as grumpy as you are!" students began to stare at Yukari which made yukari melt but the students suddenly flocked Minato, as students flocked around Minato he walked out of the room as if there's nobody there.  
>Minato roamed around and remembered his clubs, he started off with kendo and entered the room.<p>

AT KENDO CLUB

"Hey! you're here for the try outs? good for you! My name's Yuko, I'm the team manager and this guy's kazushi but we call him kaz" exclaimed Yuko with a welcoming smile as kaz stared at Minato, "hey you're popular right? I heard many stuffs about you.." kaz stated which was met with a cold stare which made kaz freeze, "anyways would l you lile to introduce yourself" asked Yuko, Minato nodded and faced the team, "Hi" Minato said it coldly and straight faced, the team just stared at him frozen, "uh... anyways?... err... the..tryouts, yes! the tryouts! here you go try to defeat kaz we just want to see your strength" Yuko tried to sound friendly as Kaz brought out his fiendly competition spirit, Minato took the Wooden weapon that Yuko handed him, the two faced each other, kaz's face was serious, Minato's face was bored, the whole team's face were concentrated at Minato, Yuko signalled go then kaz charged for his friendly rival, Minato stood there as kaz attacked him, he's fast evation speed and agility surprised everyone just then Minato striked which knocked Kaz to the ground.

The whole team clapped and cheered for Minato, "wow! hey dude did you practise before?" asked an intriguer kaz which Minato met with a shook in the head, Minato headed to the washroom as everyone took a shower...and again as Minato removed his top it caught envious glances and a blushing glance which came from Yuko, Minato folded his top on top of the bench with the rest of the team which caught Yuko's attention, "so you're a pretty tidy person?" giggled Yuko, Minato smiled back which to Yuko's amazement found him cute, after a while the team heard strong vomiting and found that their shirts laid on the bench were covered in vomit, Minato didn't bring an extra shirt so he's stucked topless, the rest of he team wore their extra's while Yuko and Kaz went out to search for an extra shirt, Minato thought of the other clubs and headed out to ask for extra shirts, the first thing he thought of was Yukari, since Yukari was the team captain of the archery club he decided to head for he classroom, on his way several girls..well actually 98 percent of the girls giggled and followed him while blushing, "Hey Minato!" several girls tried to catch his attention but he didn't seem to realize, but still his attractive body along with his handsome facial future attracted attention, "ARISATO! WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING!" shouted a certain Mitsuru Kirijo accompanied with an expression delivering execution, Mitsuru tried to avoid to look at him so she stared at the side trying to fight of a blush, "Oh hi sempai I needed an extra shirt, someone from the kendo team vomited at our shirts, do you have one?" asked Minato who appeared to not notice anyone else who followed him, "N-No ahh Y- oh why don't you ask Yukari?" Mitsuru suggested this this a bid farewell on her way to the student council room.  
>Minato went to the classroom hallway an went to his homeroom to look for Yukari, "hey Yukari-san, do you mind if I ask you to borrow an extra shirts from the archery club?" Minato spoke as he saw Yukari, the fan girls who were flocking around Minato got jealous and some who didn't mind Yukari's popularness unleashed their angry glares at Yukari, Yukari blushed at the sight and thought "why in the world does he always go topless!", "oh hey uh Minato... I heard from Yuko-san about what happened... but don't you realise that uhh... you're attracting too much attention?" Yukari suddenly pointed her eyes from Minato's side to the girls, "ahh...wh- oh them...I zone out people who I don't really know so basically...I don't notice them" Minato kept his blank expression then turned to the shocked girls who kept muttering something to their selves, "hi." Minato smiled a bit to the girls around him which then caused a commotion between them, Yukari walked away blushing yet again, moments later a girl walked to the crowd of girls and made her way, she looked at Minato then suddenly averted her eyes while trying to conceal her blush, "I see...so you're Minato... oh! I'm uhh Rio, I'm the tennis club's team captain, anyways here's a yukata it's from the kendo club, it's supposed to be only displayed but Yuko heard about the commotion and sent me to give this to you...so.. here , bye gotta go!" Rio made a mad dash for the stairs while Minato smirked "for display huh..." Minato had this cool, mysterious and an unexplainable aura around him which is an obvious factor as to why even if he treat people coldly they still get to become friends, the girls backed away as Minato went to the restroom to change, later on Minato walked out of the door wearing nothing but a yukata, and again he attracted a lot of attention which he does not realise, Mitsuru and Yukari who was discussing about something stared at him wide eyed but suddenly tried to look at something else, "Arisato, go back to the dorm early we need to discuss something"yelled Mitsuru but Minato walking but he nodded to Mitsuru, Yukari was curious but never dared to ask, and so several students...scrap that, almost everyone misunderstood and started to talk about Minato.<p>

"heh attracting lots of attention even from the kiijo" said a male student with a jealous glare, "we can't blame him... I mean LOOK at HIM!" as another male student mentioned this several male students agreed in dismay, rio and yuko saw him and the attraction he took from the students, "I'm a dummy" exclaimed Yuko while slapping her forehead with a palm, "well he looks good on almost anything he wears..." sighed Rio who quickly snapped back from staring at Minato when Minato walked closer and thanked the two he gave off a charming smile and walked away leaving Rio and Yuko blushing red, not to mention the frantic killer glares that the other girls gave them.

Minato walked out of the school gate and saw an old man who collapsed, Minato rushed to his aid.


	5. new people

Hey guys, I should've uploaded this yesterday morning but I forgot to save so I wrote this 3 times, anyways this chapter will be full of new characters so that I could connect it with leena-san, you can think of her as rise fused with femc

don't forget to rate and yea the time is slow cause I might uploadany chapters

I do not own persona 3

* * *

><p>September 25 Friday After School<p>

An old man who collapsed in front of gekoukan high is now sprawled on the floor, Minato who luckily just came out of school rushedto his aid, "hey are you okay?" Minato said in his rare worried face, Minato realised that the old man broke his right leg, "What happened could you explain it to me?" asked Minato, the old man slowly explained "I was waiting to cross the roas but while I was waiting some kids were running behind my back and one of them accidentally hit me from behind which made me stumbled then as I stumbled my right leg bumped on this wall post and then- so...", Minato immediately thought he should bring this man to his house, "let me help you to your house, where do you live?" asked Minato, the old man went pale dry and thought for a moment "I-uh... I live at...I live at..oh yes yes I live at the abandoned house, I'll point you to that house" the old man smiled but there's something wrong Minato felt like the man was lying neverthless he helped the man reach his destination by slumping the old man's right arms unto his left shoulder.

After walking a few blocks Minato and the old man reached their destination, Minato brought the old man inside the house and laid him in the wooden bed he spotted, "HI, I'm Minato Arisato" introduced Minato, "thank you for your help Minato, I'm Koji Samun- I mean.. uh... Koji...Koji Soutaru" the old man seemed to stumble a bit with his words, "could I ask where you keep your towels? and do you have a basin? asked Minato who also thought about asking if he has any kind of water supply but rethought about it, Koji looked around seemingly strange to his environment, Minato decided that Koji doesn't have any so he improvised, Minato sgufled around his bag until he got a hold of his extra mineral water, he then grabbed his handerchief and poured the water unto it.

Koji stared at Minato while Minato tried to rub the wet handerchief around Koji's right leg, "I feel like I have a grandson with me..." thought Koji, "this isn't gonna do you any good, would you like to go to the hospital? or I could bring you to our dorm where I could monitor you." said Minato, suddenly guilt came over due to the fact that he lied about his last name and house, to clear this Koji grabbed his phone, Minato was a bit surprised how the old man got a hold of such an expensive looking phone, "hello, yes it's me, could you call Kanou for me? yes, I need him on the go now, oh, were on the abandoned house near gekoukan high, yes "we" okay bye." KOji ended his phone call and glanced at Minato who stared at him expresionless, "I am very sorry Minato-kun... my real name is Koji Samuno, I know what your thinking... My grandfather founded Samuno enterprise which is now being handled by my son, and this isn't my house I was nervous that if I told you the truth.. you might take advantage of it, you see I myself am surrounded by greedy, materialistic friends who imply false concern, it's really rare to find someone who-" KOji ewas intterupted as Minato said "if that is so, then I need to go back to my dorm, good bye" Minato motiones to the door but Koji pleaded "please, I want to invite you to our house, my family would be pleased to meet you, please...", Minato didn't dare to turn around so he continued, Minato was about to get out of the house but Koji questioned one thing "wait... could I ask?...why were you so kind to me earlier ago?" KOji began to stare at the floor while MInato stopped and turned around, ".. it's been a while since I told this story, you see, I'm an orphan, my parents died 10 years ago due to a car accident, I'm the only survivor and was left to my grandpa's care, my grandfather was really kind but he was also really old, I took care of him...then one day he passed away due to old age, I was then le-"Minato stopped when Koji raised his hand "..I'm sorry Minato-kun.. I never thought you had that kind of burden...", "I'm very sure that my wife yould be pleased upon meeting you" Keji smiled hopefully though it was mixed with sadness, Minato couldn't refuse so he accepted it.

Moments later an expensive looking car coloured in black arrived, then a man in white uniform stepped out, he was panicing, "Koji-san! boss! hat happened? let's get you home now!" the driver and Minato carried Koji into the backseat, MInato sat at the front seat as they traveled to Koji's home, in just a few minutes Koji was able to sleep soundly, "who are you? oh sorry I meant, Hi, I'm Kanou Soutaru" the driver had this friendly aura, "I'm Minato Arisato" replied Minato expressionless, "heh he reminds me of my childhood bestfriend" Kanou thought, "anyways what happened? oh no don't tell me maa'm Harumi might also want to hear that story" Koji started to concentrate on driving instead.

Later on the 3 arrived at Koji's hou- I mean Mansion, Minato stared at it with no surprise, the estate gate was controlled by the guardhouse and can also be controlled from the inside, there's flowers everwhere, the Mansions main door was bi enough for a huge car to fit in, and the garage door was remo control operted, as the car Kanou's driving drove into the garage Minato saw numerous expensive cars stored inside, "Materialistic people..." sighed Minato, what Minato didn't realie was the fact that there were numerouscameras around, and they are equiped with intense sound pick up systems which allowed it to here his sigh, Kanou and Minato carried Koji to his house.

At the Mansion

As the three entered they were greeted by KOji's wife, "Koji! what happened?" panicked Koji's wife, "I broke my right leg, no one helped me when suddenly...I saw a certain blue haired boy in a yukata and offered me to help me my home, I pointed to the abandoned building and lied then I felt like I can trust him so I told him the truth" Koji tried to tell the shortest possible narration he could tell,"anyways this is Harummi Samuno, my wife" said Koji as Harumi rushed to Minato and offered her hand in a form of a handshake "thanks you very much for helping my husband! smiled Harumi, MInato saw somtething else in the smile, it seemed like she had some kind of intention and so does Koji, Minato shrugged it off and introduced himself "hi, I'm Minato Arisato" Minato said with a cold voice and bored expression, Harumi immediately asked "Why are you in a yukata MInato-kun? though it does look good on you", Minato tried to explain " when I was at schoo-" Minato was interrupted when he heard his phone ring, "excuse me" MInato walked out of the front door and looked at his screen, it was Akihiko, Minato tried to answer but it ended as MInato glanced at his screen he noticed 97 missed calls and 17 messages, Minato saw that the missed calls came from his dorm mates, most of it from MItsuru and Yukari, MInato raed the last message, it was from Akihiko "Hey Minato, please come home as early as possible, Mitsuru is currently reading her favourite book "cruel and unusual punishments" she always reads it before executing a person! please come home now!" MInato shrugged it off and decided to read the other message just as Mitsuru called, MInato answered it and as he said "Hi" Mitsuru began yelling on the other side of the phone, it was audible enough for listeners around to hear, Minato immediately said "okay bye" and powered his phone off, MInato turned around to return in and bid his farewells but then Minato realised that he forgot to close the door thus allowing the others to hear, "My,my,my, is that a friend?" chuckled Harumi, "yes and they want me to come back to the dorm, thank you for your invitation, goodbye" said Minato, "wait! Kanou! come here, oh Kanou, would you like to drive Minato to his dorm?" asked Koji, "Off-course!, now where did you say your dorm was?" asked Kanou eagerly, "I live at the Kirijo dor, it's near the station, "K-Ki-Kirijo dorm? as in Kirijo? woah! have you ever met a Kirijo? I heard their really good business people!" Kanou was jumping up an down like a kid, "yes, in fact she was on the line moments ago" mentioned Minato, Harumi and KOji looked at each other and sighed "Mitsuru...Kirijo..", MInato heard it and asked "yes, how did you know?", "well actually we know them and are you two close?, cause as I remember Mitsuru keeps her violent side to people who's close to her or to those who really deserve it and doesn't really unleash it on not so close people, the Kirijo's have a very high sense of self control..." replied Harumi, "oh... anyways I really need to get back to the dorm, thanks again! bye!" Minato followed an excited Kanou to the car yet he heard a call from Koji "come visit us again!".

While Minato and Kanou were on their way, Koji and Harumi went to their room to privately discuss, "do you get some kind of mysterious aura from Minato-kun?" asked Harumi, "yes I do, he's a true person, though he is an orphan..." mentiones Koji which recieved a gasp from Harumi, Koji continued "10 years ago...his parents died of a car accident which left him to his grandfathers care, but his grandfather also died due to old age, and so he was left with no relatives or any kind of family..." narrated Koji, HArumi stared down in sympathy, "you know...the first thing I thought when I saw him... I know what you also thought the same, now I can't wait for Sunday to arrive" grinned Harumi, the two exchanged excited glances.

Now back to the car The car arrived in front of the Kirijo dorm, Kanou acted like a kid, in fact, he always acted like a kid, "were here! how many people live here?" intruiged Kanou, MInato plainly replied "5 including myself", "let's come in" offered Minato, "sure! just let me secure this car" with that Kanou gurried back to the car while Minato entered the dorm.

At the dorm Minato glanced at the loung and saw that everybody was there, Mitusuru glared at Minato with 3/4 execution and 1/4 worry in her eyes, YUkari looked relieved that he arrived while Fuuka strared at floor smiling...on the other hand Akihiko was sweating profusely while reading Mitsuru's favourite book, he was planning a rescue operation for Minato so he prepared for the worst, "poor guy..." Minato thought as he noticed that akihiko had Fear written all over his face, "Where have you been" Said Mitsuru trying to supress her will to execute him on the spot, "at a friend's house" Minato replied coldly, Yukari spoke "hey if your gonna be late would it hurt to tell somebody? were all worried here!", "I'm sorry.." replied Minato as he sat close to Yukari, "thanks for worrying about me" Minato smiled, it was a real smile, not forced, Mitsuru and Yukari couldn't help but think he's adorable, "hey..uh, ah.. annywaa-ys who's the friend?"replied YUkari stumbling cause she's trying to coceal her blush, "I was at the samuno's house" replied Minato as he stared at Mitsuru waiting for a reaction, Mitsuru didn't react, so Minato heated it up, "you know sempai? they actually know you, Koji-san told me that" Minato stared at Mitsuru, Mitsuru suddenly paled realizing that it's the Samuno enterprise he's talking about,"HOw did you know them?" Mitsuru asked using her self control to not lash out her curiousity, "se-cret" said Minato, Mitsuru was about to ask more when Kanou came in, Kanou glanced around and saw Mitsuru, he stepped out and bidded farewell to MInato though he asked one thing "hey MInato-kun, does all socialites have that aura? like the one with leena... though she has this "killer" aura, pretty scary... anyways bye Minato-kun!", Kanou drove back to the mansion and Minato walked back inside, while smiling he headed back to his room.

DARK HOUR Minato tried to sleep but kept thinking about why he booked so many events for Saturday, then suddenly...  
>*knock**knock**knock*<br>Minato opened the door and saw Mitsuru, "Arisato, I just wanted to remind you that net week on monday's our first exams, so please study, I have heard from EVERY teacher about your sleeping habits, though they don't mind it because of your performance but watch it, don't overdo it." Mitsuru went back to her room while mmumbling to herself, then YUkari popped out of now-where and pushed Minato into his room, she closed the door behind and started to question Minato, "Hey Minato could I ask?" Yukari wasn't finished but Minato knew what it was about, "the secret I haven't told Mitsuru last night?, if so then NO" Minato said coldly, YU


	6. Rise

Anyways I'll resume from the Minato said coldly, I forgot to finish it but never mind..., I was caught on persona 4 lol and the only reason I wrote this was because I felt guilty with the cut ending anyways this will be continued.

I'm also in need of beta readers and I really need suggestions right now.

I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3

* * *

><p>September 25 Friday Dark hour<p>

It was late in the dark hour when Mitsuru knocked at Minato's door to remind him of the exams, her appearance was followed by Yukari, Yukari popped out of now-where and pushed Minato into his room, she closed the door behind and started to question Minato, "Hey Minato could I ask?" Yukari wasn't finished but Minato knew what it was about, "the secret I haven't told Mitsuru last night?, if so then "NO" Minato said coldly, Yukari pouted and began pointing out about the secret she told him in the hospital, "hey! I told you mine when you were at the hospital" YUkari glared at Minato, "you knew my story and you felt guilty that's why you told me right?" smirked Minato who appeared to enjoy debating with Yukari "anyways why not go back to your room and sleep so we can go to school earlier tomorrow?" asked Minato, "what? you didn't know? there's no class tomorrow, why don't you try to stay awake in class instead?" countered Yukari who seemed a bit proud, Yukari stared at the floor and glanced around noticing how tidy Minato's room was, Minato immediately thought of a solution for peace, "okayokay, if I tutor you tomorrow would you return to your room and allow me to sleep? I'm really tired."muttered Minato who lied about being sleepy,Yukari's eye shimmered and gladly accepted the offer then rushed to her room, Minato went back to his bed thinking about what Koki and Harumi were planning, for some reason they seemed to be kind but there's something in there... it's like they were planning something though Minato doesn't have a bad feeling or anything so he shrugged it off and tried to sleep... but time doesn't want him to sleep.

SOME TIME AFTER DARK H0UR Minato's phone rang, Minato glanced at the scrren, it was Mitsuru-sempai, MInato answered, "hi.."greeted Minato, "I'm sorry Arisato but I forgot to tell you earlier, would you please come to school tomorrow? I need to ask you something when we get there, it's too late for us to disuss about it but it's regarding the student counci, I want you to join us." Mitsuru seemed confident with her voice so Minato decided to accept. after that call Minato was able to get some sleep he deserved.

September 26 Saturday Early Morning

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
>Minato groaned and turned his alarm clock off, Minato checked the time, it was already 6 am, he needs to arrive at school at around 8:30.<p>

"What was I thinking.. I barely have time to go to Tartarus, I can't invite them this week..it's the exams..." Minato rumbled to himself while staring at the mirror, "well I guess it's showtime..." Minato sighed at he went out of his room and began his flight downstairs, as Minato went to the ground floor he headed straight to the kitchen and did his usual routine, Minato poured in his mixture of hot chocolate unto two mugs, Minato sat down he didn't touch his hot chocolate... he just sat down and stared at the air, "Tartarus...people would get stuck inside and vanish or become united with shadows...I can't let that happen..oh yea I forgot... elizabeth will recall me to the velvet room if a human strays into Tartarus, so nothing to worry about...right?" Minato tried to fool his-self but he still felt like theirs a big unfortunate event that's coming up so Minato tried to divert his attention and made some heavy breakfast, Minato seemingly unconsious due to his blank stare continously cooked, he took some eggs and made his version of scrambled eggs, followed by chopping the scrambled eggs he made and mixing in some stuffs to make them suitable as a filling for bread, Minato was hald unconscious thinking deeply about his thoughts, though he kept moving, unknown to Minato Mitsuru has awakened, Mitsuru wentto the kitchen because of the delicious scent, Mitsuru saw Minato making some breakfast, she was about to smile when she noticed that he was zombie-like, "did school burden him this much?" Mitsuru silently though, Mitsuru's instincts told her to leave him alone but for some reason she went closer and tried to snap Minato out, "Arisato, I have recently noticed that you took fond in cooking" Mitsuru smiledwaiting for his reaction, Minato played along and smiled all his way acting all cheerful, "oh! Hey! Sempai! glad your already awake! come on here take a bite!" Minato pulled along a chair to let Mitsuru sit, Mitsuru was surprised about his sudden change, Minato sliced some bread and filled it with his created filling, he then offered it on a plate to Mitsuru, "Here you go sempai!" Minato acted all sunny which confused Mitsuru, "I-uhh, are you okay?" Mitsuru was a bit suspicious, Minato cut the bread and pushed the small s lice into Mitsuru's mouth, Mitsuru went all crimson red and tried to look around to avoid his sight, "uh- this is.. really.. this really tastes nice", Mitsuru saw Minato smiling his smile had something in it, it was a rare form of smile, everytime Minato smiles people around him notice, Minato turned around to wash the dishes while Mitsuru stared at his back thinking about what's happening, "this is...weird..though nice..." Mitsuru thought then MInato suddenly talked while washing the dishes "heh now how's that for a change sempai?" Minato moved his jaw "smiling uses my facial muscles, I could feel them locking already", Mitsuru's mouth mentally gaped open though she didn't really ope her mout, she had a strong sense of self-control anyways, "so you were acting?" Mitsuru asked while trying to control her tone, "pretty much, yea" Minato looked around and took a glance at Mitsuru then smiled, "is it really hard to differentiate my real smile?" Minato laughed, Mitsuru noticed this, Minato's real smile seems... different...too good to exist, while his fake smile looks like what a happy person have, Mitsuru suddenly laughed at the idea and stood up to head to her room and get changed, Minato did the same.

ON THE WAY TO GEKOUKAN HIGH Mitsuru and Minato sat next to each other in the train, "hmmm he's a bit different today? he's not sleeping..." though Mitsuru, "Arisato, is something wrong?" questioned Mitsuru with a worried expression, Mitsuru doesn't show much expressions but at least uses them in her everyday life on the contrary to Minato who could live without saying a word, Minato removed his headphones and stared at Mitsuru, "sorry sempai, could you please repeat what you said earlier?" Minato seemed to ask but his voice didn't, "oh nothing, I was just asking if your okay" replied Mitsuru, Minato smiled and mentiooned thanks then proceeded to drown himself in his Mp3 player's song.

The two arrived at the school's gate, as they entered Minato noticed that there were no students present at the outside area, the two proceeded to he student council room.

AT THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM As the two enter everybody at the room greeted Mitsuru then stared at Minato, A guy came along Minato and introduced his-self, "Hey! You're Minato Arisato right? I'm Hidetoshi Onigiri, I'm the disciplinary representative" Hidetoshi was giving off a proud aura and smirked then turned around to introduce the others, "Hey Minato over here! here's Chihiro Fushimi, she the treasurer, then here's *bla**bla*" Hidetoshi introduced Minato to every single Member, Minato noticed that Mitsuru wasn't on the room other than that he spotted Chihiro who secluded herself from all the male students, Minato walked up to her, she seemed to bumble as she talk so Minato thought that maybe he should back away since he's still a stranger.

The meeting ended early, it was still in the morning so Minato decided to invite Mitsuru to paulownia mall and have some chat over at chagall cafe, Mitsuru refused since she was pretty busy, Mitsuru'sunconscious mind regreted her refusal but it was already over so she decided to go back to the dorm with Minato but Mitsuru realised that Minato wasn't walking the same direction, "Arisato!" Mitsuru walked to him "where are you going?", "I was going to buy some flowers, since your busy then I'd visit a friend of mine instead, see you later sempai" Minato walked to the right as Mitsuru stared at him "flowers? is he dating someone already? I'm a bit surprised but why should I?" Mitsuru then started her lonely walk to the station and back to the dorm, Minato on the other hand picked up some white roses and hailed a cab going to the Samuno residence.

SAMUNO RESIDENCE Minato rung the doorbell twice and waited, a maid opened the door and for some reason she knew his name, "just a minute MInato-kun" the maid went to the second floor and some minutes later Koji came down along with Harumi, Minato silently wondered about how the maid knew his name, "Minato-kun! it's a good thing you're here, come in let's sit over there" Koji walked with Minato to the white leather couch near the entrance.

"as I was saying" Koji seemed to recollect his thoughts then happily asked "oh yes! I remember it now, now would you like to come visit us tomorrow? it's a really important mater." Minato became curious but remained silent and nodded, "perfect!" Koji was so happy that he acted like a kid... well actually he always act like a kid...

Minato noticed that everyone around were busy doing their jobs, "hmmmm oh your all busy I'd drop by tomorrow and here's a get well gift for your right leg, I picked it myself" Minato handed Koji the white flowers and walked out, Koji remained happy and search for a vase, he spotted a vase full of extravagant and beautiful fresh flowers, Koji never thought twice and tossed the expensive flowers then replaced it with the white simple flowers Minato picked, "how thoughtful..." Koji sighed happily.

Back at the dorm Minato arrived at the dorm and checked his watch, it was already 10 pm, Minato walked in and saw everyone staring at the television then they stared at him and greeted then went back to watch the evening news, Minato was curious and tried to catch what the reporter was saying.

"Today's showbiz news, Rissette Kujikawa, one of Japan's most popular teenage idol has halted her career, it was said to be due to health reasons-"the reporter wasn't done when Minato heard Fuuka come in from outside, Minato was juggled about the news but tried to steer clear of it, "there you are." Minato said as he reminded Fuuka of they're groceries to do, Fuuka was happier than usual, it was at around 10: 20 when the two arrived at the dorm, both carrying paper bags.

"Okay, so were done with this part then we can start preparing the utensils" Minato said as he entered, everyone was surprised due to the professional aura Minato had, Fuuka felt tiny, "I can't believe someone like him would help me with this..." Fuuka can't help but compare their difference, Mitsuru and Yukari went to the kitchen to watch.

"that's a steamer not a frying pan." Minato calmly said as Fuuka grabbed the handle startled, "oh.. ye-yes sorry..." Fuuka then began to observe Minato instead, "you need some confidence in what you do Fuuka, you also need to stay calm and concentrate on what the mixture would taste" said Minato as he was helping Fuuka prepare the ingridients, "Hmmm now that I think of it being a celebrity takes it's toll... right? like the one with rissette.." Minato tried nod but deep inside he was mixed up by his childhood best friend's sudden illness.

Mitsuru and Yukari were observing the two, Minato calmly scolds Fuuka about...almost everything she does, "Fuuka! that's not the flour! that's the milk" said Minato as he pointed at the bag of flour, Fuuka decided to just observe him instead, Minato broke the eggs like a pro, Fuuka was so amazed while Yukari and Mitsuru just stared at the food he was making.

Finally, Minato was finished cooking, Minato took out a fork and sliced the food he created, it was oval in shape, crispy and juicy, it was not yet named for some reason by Minato, Minato forked the slice pieced and blew it then offered Fuuka the forked "mystery food", Fuuka went red as Yukari jealously stared at the site, Mitsuru on the other hand was eyeing the skillfully garnished food, "it's so delicious! where did you learn that recipe!" Fuuka was really amazed, "I cooked it since I was a kid, a friend of mine always forced me to cook the same food almost everyday..." said minato as he reminiscised then he noticed Mitsuru who seemed like a food critic eyeing the food, Minato took out 3 plates and served his "mystery food" Junpei came down in a bolt, as the three ate three sets of eyes widened, Yukari finished hers first and hunted the kitchen for more, "oh so you want more? you can have mine" Minato said as he offered the food which reminded him a lot about his childhood, Fuuka, Mitsuru and Yukari stared at him, he was too perfect to be dreamt off, the three thought, "oh! no no no no! I'm to full to gobble another slice you can have it instead" Yukari lied and she went back to her chair.

Back to the kitchen Fuuka said thanks and went to her room to reviews the notes she took about the recipe while Mitsuru and Yukari remained at the kitchen, Minato sat at the table along with Mitsuru and Yukari, "so does anyone want this piece of food?" Minato offered, Mitsuru and Yukari had to restrain themselves from saying yes, "...then this food will go to waste..." the moment Minato said this Mitsuru and Yukari immediately stood up but looked at each other, embarrassed at the fact that they wanted more, "heh so you do want it? I'll just leave it at the ref if so" Minato said as he walked out and headed to his room.

Mitsuru and yukari went back to their respective rooms.

Dark Hour

Minato was sleeping when he was immediately warped into the velvet room.

Velvet room "Minato, I have an urgent matter, I sense that there's a person trap inside, some who appear to some kind of potential..and she seems to have some kind of connection with you, it is best that you search Tartarus now, that is all." said Elizabeth, Minato watched everything vanish and woke up, he immediately called out to everyone at the dorm.

in a few minutes and within a short explanation everyone rushed to Tartarus.

At Tartarus Everyone was at a state of panic, "let's go!"they all ran inside except for Fuuka who was establishing connection from outside, Minato kept on killing monsters, everyone was stunned, he was a whole lot more powerful than before but everyone kept silent, everyone continued their search and kept on moving up floors, several floors have past, everyone kept on searching, Minato took another step on the stairs and everyone saw something rare, as they moved up one level, they saw someone standing in front of them,they recognised who she was, her back was facing them, she was too scared to move but it changed when she a heard a voice, "Rise?" Minato shouted, the girl turned around to face a very familiar person.


	7. new member

I would like to thank a certain LonelyDessert for the headsup about chapter 5 I forgot it was chapter 1 I am really sorry, I wasn't supposed to uploaded this chapter this early, but as a sign of my apology I uploaded it earlier.

okay so here's another chapter, does anyone have any suggestion? and I'm also in need of beta reviewers.

and also could anyone suggest as to which orientation I would close MInato to? I found it really hard to choose whom Minato would get close to.

TO CLEAR THE AGES

Minato is 16, Yukari is 16, Mitsuru is 17, Akihiko is 17, Junpei is 16, Fuuk is 16, Rise is 15, Leena is 15, Chihiro is 15, Yuko is 16, Rio is 16, you can just ask me I'm starting to forget other characters lol.

I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3 AND 4

* * *

><p>the female turned around to see a very familiar person, "Mi-Minato-kun?" the girl suddenly hugged Minato who got startled, the rest of the team were surprised, "rissette? Minato? they know each other?"thought Yukari and the rest.<p>

Minato was glad that his childhood best friend's healthy and not ill as what the reporter stated, "what is this place?" Rise was crying from fear at the same time, "We'll explain it later, for now let's get out of here." Minato used a red stone and shattered it to the ground ,in just a blink of an eye everyone was back to the ground floor of Tartarus.

Fuuka was quick to react, "how did you survive that floor? shadows react to the slightest scent of a-" Fuuka was cut off by Minato, "she's got the potential..." Rise who's legs were still trembling was clinging into Minato's right arm, she wasn't able to comprehend anything due to the shock, "it would be best if we take her to the dorm" offered Mitsuru.

The team went back to the dorm as Minato and Akihiko brought Rise to the empty room at the girl's floor.

Akihiko turned around ready to leave, after Akihiko left Mitsuru asked Yukari and Fuuka if they'd want to accompany Rissette in her new room, Yukari along with Fuuka nodded then Rise suddenly interrupted, "Rise...Please call me Rise..."she was really gloomy by that time.

Minato immediately smiled, "I think we still have enough ingredients to cook your favourite" with this Minato headed to the kitchen.

Rise smiled, "Please don't ask, we'll explain tomorrow,so you...uhh.. pretty close with Minato-kun?" asked Yukari with hidden envy, Fuuka listened to the discussion.

Rise looked at the floor and decided that it would be mor dramatic if she headed for an explanation, "when I was in grade school...I was bullied..." Yukari was shocked by this and so was Fuuka nevertheless Rise continued her story, "whenever people talked to me I'd look down with inferiority, then there was this usual day that I was being bullied-"

past Dark Hour Rise smiled a bit and continued, "then there was this popular transfer student, many girls at our class found him really cool and so cute and handsome, he was really oblivious to anyone, he never noticed anyone who would wave at him, this transfer student was Minato, that they the bullies were about to stuff me at a locker then all of a sudden Minato-kun appeared, he kindly asked them to stop...but they didn't so he lifted his straight right leg and swished it high, the bully fell to the floor then left.."

Unknown to all of them Mitsuru and Akihiko were watching them at the command room, "many people saw this, this made him more popular, everyone knew who he was, he took asked my name and from that day on he would regularly rescue me or calm me down..he's the only person who saw the real me... my fans..they only see Rissette, a fake, someone molded into a delight...that's why I left showbiz.." Yukari and Fuuka were enchanted by the story just when Minato came up on the door, he asked them to come down to the kitchen and eat.

At the kitchen "You didn't change."said Minato bluntly, Rise was eating Minato's Mystery food like an eating champion, Yukari was staring at the two's closeness, she felt confused but still envious, "For now get some sleep and we'll explain everything tomorrow, for now I want to ask you, what are you doing here?" asked Minato, "oh, after I quit showbiz I was able to come back at Inaba, then grandma told me that you left and lived at the dorm back at the place where.."Rise paused and glanced at Minato, "I see..now you three just finish what your eating and get some sleep, and Yukari! we've got some tutoring to do I won't be able to tutor you later evening cause I'll be out to a friend's house, just get some sleep first." Minato was about to leave when Rise insisted "hey... you won't sleep with us? I just remembered when we were young, you'd come to our house and sleep with us remember?", Minato chuckled "I see you haven't forgotten anything, if so then okay." Minato headed to the room assigned to Rise, back at the kitchen Yukari went pale, "do you have any idea about what you just did?", Rise just smiled while Fuuka excused herself and decided to take her stuffs from her room.

At Rise's bedroom As the three entered the room they saw Minato sleeping snugly as...a chair, Yukari wasn't expecting that while Fuuka just stared at him, Rise complimented "so until now his face remains cute while sleeping?" Rise chuckled, Yukari mentally agreed.

Rise went closer and shook Minato, Yukari and Fuuka's jaw dropped both thinking "wow she's pretty brutal", Rise gestured that the chair wasn't for sleeping, "were 4, we could fit at this bed" Everyone stared at the bed, indeed it was really big, Rise took the furthest end then Minato followed while hugging his pillow in a childing manner, Yukari hesitated but followed and so on with Fuuka, "don't tell me-" Rise was looking at Minato with a mocking smile, "it's okay to spill that, it's not a secret anyways" countered Minato, Rise chuckled which left Yukari's curiosity at a very high level, Fuuka on the other hand was sleeping snuggly.

Rise proceeded to shut her eye while Yukari was fully awake, Minato was sleeping heavily while clutching his pillow, Minato was rolling from side to side, facing opposite directions, Minato then became calm and gently let loose of his pillow, Yukari was staring at him but suddenly drifted to sleep.

April 27- Sunday Very early in the Morning Yukari woke up and was surprised to see Minato snuggled while hugging her as if she was a pillow, Yukari furiously blushed but didn't react, instead she run her hands through his hair while watching him sleep, then suddenly Minato's eyes opened little by little and smiled, Yukari who was caught panicked, "good morning Yukari, let's hit the books" Minato stood up in a sitting position and got to his feet, Minato glanced at Rise then smiled, Yukari on the other hand wasn't in the mood to study but she still agreed and stood up, Yukari was able to get a clear view of what Minato was wearing, he was wearing a kiddy pajamas in overalls, long sleeves no shirt no pant, it was all connect just like what a 7 years old kid would wear before going to sleep, "laugh all you want but I'm sticking with this, it's really comfy" said Minato while clutching his pillow, Yukari never expected Minato to be like this, surprisingly she found him cuter in a kiddy pajamas hugging a pillow, Yukari snapped back when minato offered the books.

* * *

><p>You might be curious as to why I haven't written any p4 fanfic, it's cause p3 had a better story line, the pros of p4 is the detailed and great personality of the other social links, but still story line, and Minato is a bit more better... though I might write a p4 fanfic soon...<p>

I REPEAT BETA READERS ARE NEEDED, YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO READ Y FUTURE CHAPTERS AND CHANGE PLOTS, I'm desperate cause I don't double check what I write.


	8. Arrival

hey guys!  
>and as usual I update within around 1-4 days, but maybe this time it would take me around 5 days since I'm also publishing a p4 fiction and the Mitsuru social link is gonna be enhanced on the next chapter I actually got the copy right now but will post it in around 3 days more so no hassle and steady updates lol.<p>

Parings coments from kdyz :)

Anyways when I played p3p I actually like MItsuruxMinato better than the others, but after playing p4 and watching p4 te animation my favorite character (Aside from protagonist) became Rise followed by Yukiko etc. but after re-watching episode 9 in which Rise made a concert I realized that she looks better with Yuu rather than the ultra silent Minato, I actually found P4 the animation humorous and the storyline got easily connected but it made stuffs shorter but filled anyways back to this story.

not to mention I'm trying to rewrite my first chapters cause I think people find it- messy.

I DO NOT OWN PERSONA

* * *

><p>April 27 Sunday early morning<p>

While Minato taught Yukari basic physics Minato heard Rise talking to somebody.

"Kujikawa Rise, do you mind if we gather at the 1st floor lobby of this dorm?"said a female with a pretty authorative voice, "must be Mitsuru sempai" silently guessed Minato, "oh, okay just let me get changed" replied Rise.

Moments later...  
>Everyone came down and Mitsuru came to the kitchen to call Takeba and Arisato.<p>

"tutoring?" chuckled Mitsuru as Minato nodded, "well then I'm sorry to interrupt, we need to gather at the lounge" Mitsuru let off a smile and walked back to the lounge.

"let's go" Minato stood up and Yukari followed.

At the lounge Minato saw Ikutsuki-san sitting on the lone chair near the door while explaining something to Rise, Rise was nodding indefinitely, "Oh Minato! I have already explained the concepts of the dark hour, she'd most likey have the 'potential' but until then were still asking her if she'd join SEES" Ikutsuki seemed pretty confident, Minato glanced at Rise who in turn glanced back, "it's up to you" Minato stood at the space between the sofa and the lone chair, "if it's for the people..then sure!" Rise seemed cheerful, Mitsuru walked closer and gave her a silver suitcase, "we appreciate your support Kujikawa, take this, we'll explain the contents after the qualifying exams" Mitsuru was smiling and added "Oh I forgot to mention, your already enrolled at Gekoukan high and since you had a private tutor then you can also take the qualifying exams, plus I contacted your grandmother who seemed to run a tofu shop, your items should be here any day now" everyone stared at Mitsuru except for Rise who stared at Mitsuru with an unbelievable expression, "always prepared" chuckled Minato.

Morning Minato and Yukari finished the tutoring, Minato looked at his watch, it was already 10 am, "good luck on the exams, anyways I've got plans so see you later" Minato had his regular expression and walked out of the door, "he's pretty busy as always..." sighed Yukari within a few seconds Yukari heard Rise's voice.

"Oh! where are you going sempai?, oh since I'm a year level below you I though I could call you sempai" Rise was giggling, Minato noticed that Rise was also dressed and had a bag with her, "I'm going to visit a friend of mine" Minato answered, "awww too bad I was gonna invite you to go to iwatodai strip mall" Rise stared at the door smiling, "oh I forgot, you've been to this place on one of your shooting, I apologize for this, I'm passing through Iwatodai, wanna come?" Minato invited which was responded by a nod from Rise, the two made their way to the door, "those two are pretty close...not to mention Rise's popularity, her voice, her loo- wait what? I must've lacked some sleep." Yukari fumbled her way to her room.

On the way to Iwatodai strip mall "so you like it here?" Minato asked with a worried look, Rise on the other hand was smiling "hmmm let's see, well offcourse I do! you're here duh-, your the only person along with grandma who sees the real me..." Rise's expression changed and became slightly sad, Minato gave off a sigh then smiled with his eyes closwd then ruffled Rise's hair, "so here's your stop now see you later!" Minato waved and walked off to hail a taxi, Rise chuckled as she headed for Hagakure Ramen.

Samuno Residence Minato was dropped off at the Huge gate of the Samuno residence, Minato walked closer and rang the doorbell then suddenly a happy voice welcomed him in and automatically opened the gate doors.

Minato made the long walk to the Samuno's front door, the path had flowers and decorative foliage all at the side, Minato stared down but was surprised when he caught a glance ahead of him.

Minato saw several black cars on the front door driveway, a driver dressed in a black suit was carrying some travel bags and brought them into the house.

"huh? someone's arriving?" Minato was curious but he still kept his slow pace until he reached the front door.

The moment Minato stepped in the door immediately opened revealing Koji staring at his back and shouting something "wait a moment! he must've been lost at the garden" Koji didn't seem to realize Minato who just stood there, Koji paced front then turned his head forward and was surprised, he immediately welcomed Minato in.

Minato got a glance of a female teenager hugging Harumi who seemed to be her grandmother, in a few seconds everyone turned their attention to Minato who just stood there and gave of his bored face.

"Oh My! there's a visitor! let me introduce him" Harumi pulled Minato to the lounge, "this grandma's got strength" though Minato silently, "his name is Minato Arisato, he- I'll explain later" Harumi immediately started introducing the others, she pointed at the female teenager who had auburn hair which was ponytailed, she had smooth, glowing fair white skin, (kdyz-hmmm looks like the femc with a bit of Yukiko"), pretty tall, slim, has an elegant aura..., she was pretty cute overall but Minato just stared at Harumi who said her name was Leena Samuno, their granddaughter.

Harumi went to the two older couple "these are Leena's parents, she's Suzuna and this guy's Hinata" Harumi was smiling all the way and continued "leena studied at Europe since Hinata had to fill in some business forms there in addition Suzuna's cousins are there too since she's 1/2 british" Minato gave took a glance at the couple, Suzuna had this brown auburn hair similar to Leena's, she was pretty slim too and a bit tall, on the other hand Hinata had black hair, slim and tall, fair white skin, piercing eyes, and a bit masculine like that of Minato's (by masculine I mean like a model's with not too much muscle).

Suzuna smiled along with Hinata, but Leena just stared at him unknown about his aura, "his not saying a word... pretty mysterious..." Leena thought, Minato's eyes shifted to her and smiled, Leena was surprised but smiled back.

"so wanna see the garden?" Harumi said as she walked to a white double door followed by Leena and the others.

Minato looked around and saw several plants, it was like an ornamental jungle, some licked his hands, Minato slowly shifted his glances to a german shepherd, Minato sat at the grass and played with the dog, he seemed to have fun based on his laughing expression, Harumi, Suzuna and Hinato were sitting at the garden table while Leena was smelling the flowers next to the table.

"such a nice kid.." harumi sighed and began talking "he's an orphan, he helped Koji when he had an accident, 10 years ago his parents died-" Harumu continued to elaborate the story while Leena's eyes were wide open, listening to the discussion, "...So he had those weights..." Leena sighed and glanced at Minato, Leena smiled at the sight and walked closer.

"So you like dogs?" asked Leena who sat beside the dog, Minato nodded in response, "he may be cute but he seems to have no words, or expression" Leena though as she gave off this bored expression, "oh hey! want some?" Leena took a big package of assorted cakes out of nowhere, Minato stared wide eyed "where did you get that?"Minato questioned, "were at a story! this stuff happens all the time!" Leena pouted but still Minato was puzzled, Leena placed the box beside her and stared at Minato who was calmly hugging the dog, Leena unconsciously smiled.

Minato checked his watch and saw that it was already 6 pm, "oh hey...gotta go now, see you next time" Minato went back to his regular expression and bid farewell to everyone, he refused the lift from Kanou since Minato had plan to stopby somewhere.

Paulownia mall Minato was about to go to the grocery shop when he saw three dark figures, they seemed to close in on a girl, Minato dashed in and lifted his leg straight and swayed it across a guy's head, the two immediately apologised and left.

"are you oka-"Minato was shocked, "wo-w! sempai! you're a hero!" Rise was really happy as if nothing happened, Minato stared and sighed "I just realized, you can't be left alone... head to the dorm, I'll make few groceries." Minato walked in but was surprised when Rise clung to his right arms "Hey! you said I can't be left alone" Rise pouted as Minato sighed.

Minato picked up many items, on the other hand many people got a glimpse of the the two, especially Rise who was clinging to his arm, *click**flash* Minato and Rise didn't seem to notice, and made their way to the cashier, the cashier made it fast and gave Rise a pen and a paper, asking for her signature, "oh nonono I'm not Risette you must be mistaken" the two made their way to the dorm while the cashier was dumbstruck.

Kirijou Dorm The dorm were pretty quiet when they entered everyone was staring at them, "where've you been?" asked Mitsuru, "let me see... would you like the long version or the short version?" asked Minato, "anything would be fine" replied Yukari who seemed to stare at the sight of Rise still clinging to Minato's arm.

"I'll take that as a long version then..." Minato took a deep breath and begun "it was 5 am when I woke, I saw this shadow from a tre-"Minato was interrupted by Yukari "I changed my mind, we want the short version", "oh- okay, so after I tutored Yukari I went outside to go to the Samuno's residence, I accompanied Rise as she was going to Iwatodai strip mall, we went separate way, we welcomed leena Samuno's arrival, I was at paulownia when I saw Rise and END" Minato seemed short of breath while Mitsuru was looking dead cold, "and so you ended like that?"Yukari pointed at Rise clinging to Minato's right arm, Rise immediately separated and blushed.

Mitsuru on the other hand kept mumbling the word Samuno just then the doorbell rang, Minato walked over to open the door, right there stood leena who was holding out a huge carton, "You forgot this" Leena said, in a split second Leena could've sworn that she saw Mitsuru sitting at a chair behind Minato, but she shrugged it off and invited Minato to a pool party before bidding farewell, Minato went to the kitchen and placed the carton on the table.

It hasn't left Minato's mind as to why Mitsuru immediately disappeared after Leena showed on the front door.

Evening It was somewhere around 7 when Minato invited Mitsuru to go for a walk at Naganaki Shrine, Mitsuru readily accepted.

Naganaki Shrine Minato was staring at Mitsuru who was deep in thoughts, "so where have you met Leena?" asked Mitsuru which was rebutted by Minato "why are you avoiding her?", this question hit Mitsuru like a rock packed in ice, Mitsuru looked at the playground ahead of them instead, seemingly reminiscing about younger years.

In a split second Minato noticed that Mitsuru was forcing back tears.


	9. Cracking a secret

Sorry guys for the slight delay it's cause I'm taking sign language class for the sake of being fruitful this summer, to be honest, the scene where Mitsuru cried actually had been across my mind, she'd feel fidgety every time Leena Samuno had been transcribed in the air...now for the shocker...I haven't thought of a reason why! ahahahahaha, anyways I realized something, people liked the classic elegant S. Links rather than the featured with somewhat hidden agenda link, for example, in P3 most people (I noticed) like Mitsuru Minato rather than the usual Takeba (anyways I like MitsuruxMinato better than YukarixMinato), now in P4 and again they chose Yukiko, just put in Mitsuru's capability to execute a person, permanently scarring that person for life, then you've got yourself another Mitsuru LOL, but I also like Rise equally.  
>Now back to the story.<br>Lines inside ( ) are author comments

I DO NOT OWN PERSONA, (here comes the line most authors add) cause if I did...then the social links would be longer and there'd be more events!

* * *

><p>Minato was frozen due to desperate panic that stricked his back the moment Mitsuru's dam of tears opened up.<p>

This was a rare sight for Minato and for anyone else, seeing the authorative president at her most vulnerable state, well that is the most vulnerable state Minato had seen within Mitsuru, who knows, maybe deep inside there's something more vulnerable.( a-nd cut! now...WHY THE HECK DID I OVERUSE 'VULNERABLE'? nah expect it more)

Minato looked around and pulled an unused handkerchief (yea I know..one of the most overused scenes).

Mitsuru just stared at it and resumed, she didn't bother to look at minato's face or to even get a hold of the handkerchief due to embarrassment.

"It's okay sempai, I haven't used the handkerchief yet" Minato opened the handkerchief and *sfx: toro, chibi drawings* waved it around in a way of mocking a bull like in toro fights.

Mitsuru glanced up and took the offered handkerchief, "now would you like to tell me what the problem is?" asked Minato with a worried expression.

Mitsuru just stared at him, this time she stopped crying and shook her head, in fact, there wasn't any trace of tears left on her face.

"you'd make a good actress sempai" chuckled Minato who's trying to lighten up the atmosphere, "this is actually part of my regular life...staying strong...showing no fear..an-"Mitsuru suddenly stopped and smiled instead, "come on, let's continue our walk" Mitsuru stood up with the help of the hand Minato offered.

"It's been awhile since I got to walk outside like this" said Mitsuru while looking at the pavement as they walked on their way back to the dorm.

"eh? then why don't you just go for a walk?" asked Minato curiously, " I just don't have the time" lied Mitsuru, "oh... and how about "Leen-" before Minato could mockingly utter the remaining words Mitsuru raised her hands to his mouth and stared at him, as if begging him to stop.

"Oh-..sorry sempai"apologized Minato, Mitsuru just nodded, but Mitsuru never knew that Minato planned to question her about her actions around Leena or even just the name "Leena Samuno", but for this time Minato decided to drop it.

The two never realized that they were walking in an ultra slow pace, a pace slower than an 89 year old grandpa in crouches, *scene: an 89 years old grandpa with crouches passes by in slow speed but still over takes them* Minato and Mitsuru kept their peaceful yet awkward silence...well that's before Minato cracked open.

"Hey sempai...remember when you asked about the missing piece that appeared to be my secret?" (consult some chapters earlier where Mitsuru was intrigued as to why Minato seemed extra ordinary and cracked that he had a secret he won't tell) just as Minato said those miracle statements Mitsuru immediately looked at him and concentrated, as if she had an ear that could be used for recording.

"first of all stop staring at me like that, second of all I'm not telling you unless you tell me abo-" Minato suddenly stopped and rethought about the effects and said "forget it I might tell you sometime in the future" Minato smirked at his puzzled sempai.

by this time the two walked bit faster *scene: the old man is seen to be overtaken by the two*, in a few moments the two arrived at the dorm.

Minato gave a reassuring smile to Mitsuru before the door opened, Yukari was seen to be the one who opened the door.

"oh, hi sempai, hi Minato-kun" Yukari greeted as she let them in then closed the door again, as if she had no intentions of even going out.

Minato glanced at the lounge, there sat Akihiko, Fuuka and Rise, all of them watching the news.

"Kujikawa Risette! seen earlier with a guy? photos and infos will be showed tomorrow only here on! showbiz news!" the showbiz anchor smiled, Rise on the other hand was frustrated.

"They saw me! UGHHH those paparazzis are never gonna stop!" Rise made a mad dash to he room which left everyone to stare at Minato.

"so...you went out on a date?" intrigued Yukari in low volume, "no...that IS if you call shopping for groceries a date" Minato just used his regular bored expression and headed to his room.

The night went by as Minato wasn't able to sleep, his pillow had reached the grounds of his room without Minato blinking an eye, it took him an hour to sleep while staring at the ceiling.

MONDAY EXAMS (this early test was meant to test how much knowledge the student has accumulatef over the past years)

Minato stood up from his bed, his face had content written all over his face.

Minato walked down to the kitchen, he was surprised to see Rise studying at the lounge while Mitsuru was trying to make breakfast for some reason.

Minato stopped at the kitchen's entrance and observed Mitsuru silently.

"Where's the switch for this thing..." Minato observed as Mitsuru roamed the stove, looking for a switch, Mitsuru had this big pressure cooker placed at the table, she also had a couple of eggs next to it.

"hmmm I'll figure it out later" Mitsuru started to open the egg by squeezing it in her hands, "this doesn't feel right.." before she knew it Mitsuru threw the eggs contents to the sink and decided to grab a mortar and pestle.

"maybe...Hmm...Oh I get it! so you put the egg here and pound it using the pestle!" Minato watched Mitsuru as she gave off her proud aura.

Mitsuru went ahead to pound the egg whole including the eggshells and after that she placed it at the pressure cooker.

"hmmm...I heard from our chef that pressure cookers make meat more tender and soft, this should do the trick for scrambled egg" Mitsuru's face was gleaming in advanced success.

Minato observed as Mitsuru stared at the oven as if the oven would obey her authorative commands, Minato hated to interrupt but he felt like it was an obligation.

Minato walked in and turned the oven and glanced at Mitsuru who seemed shocked at her recent discovery.

Mitsuru thanked Minato and introduced the "scrambled egg" she was gonna prepare, "I used a pair of egg, I actually planned to create more but I realized that maybe I should practice more" Mitsuru exuded this professional aura which Minato mockingly found amusing.

Mitsuru carried the pressure cooker and Minato excused himself to get a fire-extinguisher, Mitsuru grabbed Minato's back and showed him the fire-extinguisher she had prepared.

In just a few minutes the stove was under too much pressure that it smoked and some foul odour was released, Mitsuru immediately called in her interior decorators to throw away the oven and replace it.

Minato's jaw mentally gaped open, his stomach is grumbling, luckily he saw Yukari carrying a plastic full of muffins she was willing to share...at a cost...

Minato stared at Yukari for half a second then his stomach grumbled louder and off his eyes went to stare at the plastic bag, hoping that his glare at the bag would melt the plastic bag to release the trapped muffins.

Yukari laughed at this, "really hungry eh? okay then here you go...but you owe me" Yukari's eyes pierced the plastic bag she gave Minato.

Minato on the other hand got all thankful and devoured the group of muffins he got a hold of.

Minato felt normal again and headed off to his room to get changed.

Minato headed to school, alone, he managed to avoid invitations, he wanted some alone time with someone whom he knew for years...

...

His self (WAHAHAHGA! GOTCHA!) Minato felt the need to sit at the train peacefully...unfortunately Rio-san sat next to him.

"Oh hey Minato-kun!" beamed Rio, "oh, hi" Minato tried to smile to show a little bit of friendliness, "anyways Minato-kun I hope you practise at the tennis clubs after the tests, actually I'm practicing there everyday, I just happen to lock the doors since it's illegal anyways just knock okay?" Minato stared at Rio for a moment, she seemed to be in desperate need of a serious member.

Luckily the train stopped and has arrived at their destination, and again to show off his friendliness Minato walked with Rio to the school campus.

Minato, the transfer student who got really popular at their school drew several attention all at once, Rio felt uneasy and separated ways immediately after thanking Minato.

Minato headed straight to his room and slept.

Test Minato stared at the test, Yukari can't help but observe him, in a few seconds Minato slowly clicked his pen's button and slowly wrote his name, everything was like in slow-mo.

After he wrote his name he paused, then...babababam! Minato attacked his test paper with a sense of elegance yet unbelievable fast writing, with all of that he seemed to be calm, he kept a straight posture and face, only his hands moved, then he stopped and slow- ly clicked his pen's button.

Everyone's eyes panicked and glanced in awe when Minato stood up, it was unbelievable...but it all died out when Minato just asked to go to the bathroom.

Ms. Toriumi didn't allow this unless he passed his paper, "oh...okay then I was actually hoping I could pass it along with the others" exclaimed Minato while grabbing his bag, ready to leave, all the students were amazed by this, including Toriumi.

"hmmm... how did you finish so fast...I can't see a mistake.."said Ms. Toriumi while reviewing his test all the students were at shock.

Minato shrugged it off and decided to go to the Samuno's house for the pool party.

At the Samuno's Minato stepped on the carpet outside the door, he was about to ring the doorbell when the door suddenly opened.

By this time all of the Samuno's knew about Minato's tragic past due to Harumi's intuitive talkativeness, not to mention that she relayed it out 'dramatically'.

Leena opened the door and invited Minato in, Minato saw that everyone was at the pool at the back of the house, Leena lead him there.

Minato was mentally caught by the scenery, it was more like a waterfall scenery with a cave, a pond full of rocks and pebbles, the imperfect circular pool seemed to be made of rocks, delicately smoothened into perfection.

Everyone were gathered at a picnic table near the pool.

"Suzuna, Leena's 1/2 british and japanese mom, sat at the far end of the table and invite Minato to sit beside her and Hinata.

Minato walked in and took his seat, as he got seated Suzuna mentioned something about Mitsuru.

"Oh, I heard from Kanou that you knew who Mitsuru Kirijo was" said Suzuna who was smiling with unknown delight.

Minato waited for his moment to crack them up and reveal what's behind their connection with Mitsuru.


	10. thanks for the reviews!

WAHHH! I would like to thank the reviewers including lonelydessert for the triple review :)  
>anyways I wasn't really planning much on any close pairing...but I'm double thinking since I just realized that many people liked MitsuruxMInato so I'm gonna try to add more scenes for those two.<p>

I know this came earlier eh? ahahaa

I DO NOT OWN PERSONA

* * *

><p>Minato was *secretly* staring intensely at Suzuna as he asked "so, how did you know Mitsuru Kirjo?", Minato carefully watched for any king of suspicious expression...but nothing came up, "She's actually my childhood bestfriend" gleefully replied Leena.<p>

Minato mentally smacked himself, "what-the.. they're acting normally...happy... unlike Mitsuru.." Minato's silent thought were interrupted by Leena, "why did you ask" Minato snapped back into consciousness "oh, nothing, I just thought of the chances that you might know her." Minato didn't show any sign of nervousness.

"How is she?" asked Suzuna, Minato replied that she's fine, "actually when they were both young, Mitsuru kept this straight face, it was really rare for her to smile, she would accept Leena's invites to come over and play, but she would usually bring a book, it's usually some advanced books, there was even a time when she brought in an advanced chemistry book for college students, she would just smile at Leena when Leena tried to force her to come out in the backyard, then she'd follow then lay in the grass, and off-course, study" Suzuna seemed to be reminiscing.

Minato was shocked by this but kept a straight face, "in other words, she acted more than mature for a kid, in fact she acted...pretty-uhh... "violent" towards other mean kids" said Suzuna, Minato began imagining of a child version of Mitsuru.

In just half a second Minato felt like he was watching a murder scene movie, Minato forced hisself to top imagining about that scary scene, "violent... Suzuna must have meant "execution"" Minato took a glance at the people surrounding him, they seemed to have fun, in fact they seem to be a happy family, not like the common wealthy, yet somewhat untight family.

Leena placed a tray of cookies and some tarts at the center of the table, the fact that a gingerbread decorated in icings caught Minato's attention, Minato picked up a gingerbread and smiled while looking at it.

"I made that" said Leena while biting the gingerbread she hold, she actually bit off it's head, "you should try biting off the head, it's more "humane"" Leena continued to eat off her gingerbreadn while Minato decided to follow and bite of the gingerbread's head.

It actually gave off some reminiscence, but it was unfamiliar to Minato, it was as if he went back to being a kid...

Minato took a look at his watch and stood up, "oh..hey sorry but I really need to go back, it's already 6:32 pm", "oh is that so..." Koji then called Kanou to give me a lift to the dorm, "hey, can I come? I really want to see Mitsuru-san" Leena seemed to be full of hope, Minato just can't decline so he accepted.

ON THE WAY TO THE DORM "Hey Minato-kun, what does Mitsuru-san look like now?" Leena seemed excited, Minato thought for a while, "she looks a lot more like matured but not old" Leena just stared at him "that isn't an answer, I actually knew that she would look mature, I was actually asking about her life right now."

"oh her life...pretty much-" Minato stopped and thought about Tartarus then continued, "she's actually living a.. hap- I mean serious life." Minato stared out at the window, "oh, so she hasn't changed indeed" Leena followed Minato's stare out at the window and noticed the dorm.

"oh, so this is the Kirijo dorm" Leena immediately opened the car and rushed to the door, staring at Minato as he walked slowly, "come on you can't be slower than that can't you?", Minato just chuckled and pushed the door.

Mitsuru was sitting at a couch when she noticed that Minato had a visitor, but it was too late for her to notice that it was Leena-chan.

All of Mitsuru's colour drained, but since she's a good actress life came back, but before Mitsuru could move Leen came over and hugged her laughing off with Mitsuru.

"Hey! how come you never visited me!" Leena began to scold Mitsuru, "I'm sorry, I never knew you were back here, anyways would you like to taste this?" Mitsuru 'magically' brought out a plate with a huge piece of something that looks liek scrambled egg.

"woww! you already know how to cook?, I remember when we were young, the only thing that you failed at was cooking" Leena made her endless laugh while Mitsuru felt like sinking, "anyways let me taste that" Leena took a bite, as she bit the egg it made some kind of crunchy sound, it was actually, kinda hard, crispy, with some kind of 'mysterious' taste that sorted it in the unedible section.

Leena tried to gulp down the food, but it seemed to remain stucked at her throat, Minato 'magically' offered her a bottled water, Leena didn't have time to think about where the plate of mystery eggs and bottle came from, she drank the bottle whole, breathing hard, as if she almost got choked.

"OH MY GO- I mean, what was that food called again?" Leena stared at Mitsuru as Mitsuru apologised, Mitsuru seemed disappointed, "who in the world would mess up a very simple scrambled egg..." Minato disappointedly thought.

"I'm really sorry Leena, I never tested it since the rest of the dorm seemed to avoid contact with the food starting when they heard what I've done to out previous stove." Mitsuru stared at the flor, Leena suddenly giggled it's okay! It's just another trial and error" Leena was really great at cheering up a person, In reality it's not actually trial and error, it's more of a trial and devastating error, then rinse and repeat.

"anyways I'm actually planning to practice more, sorry about it again Leena" Mitsuru said this then walked back to the kitchen, "oh, you might want to go to sleep before she catches you and let's you taste test her food" Leena was laughing really hard, "I heard that!" Mitsuru shouted, "oh anyways, I really gotta go, see you next time Minato-kun" Leena walked back to the car.

Minato waved off to Leena and Kanou then proceeded back to the dorm, Minato silently crept to the kitchen, he noticed that Mitsuru wasn't actually cooking, she was just sitting there looking gloomy, Minato stood up and approached her, taking a seat next to hers.

"you see, I won't stop bringing her here unless you tell me what's bothering you." Minato sat still at his chair, Mitsuru sighed at her defeat "when we were young...I was really close to her, but we were exact opossites, she was sunny while I was serious, she seemed to have everything I never had, she had a mother, her family seemed to be happy and tight...while mine was...more business like, she actually enjoyed days more than I did, many of the boys would look at me but they never got the nerve to even let me sense their presence, I actually did that on purpose since I'm actually a solitary kind of person, people liked Leena better since she's kinder and I just can't stand next to her without feeling guilty for being so jelous about her.." Minato stood up and ruffled Mitsuru's hair, "you don't need to be jelous sempai" Minato smiled and slowly said "you actually have mroe than she does, you help save people right?, you have wonderful friends too" Minato was mockingly smiling at her, Mitsuru couldn't help but smile, "thanks for cheering me up" Mitsuru stood up and made her way to her room after saying good-night.

Tuesday EXAMS Minato walked down and headed to the kitchen, but then again he spotted Mitsuru, trying to create some kind of devastating food, Minato decided to hide at a wall and observe her.

Mitsuru was wearing some clo- (scratch that) she was wearing a heckuva load of clothes, she was wearing a thick jacket, a gas mask which covered her nose upto her chin, she also wore goggles and had some gloves on not to forget the thick cloth o some kind of pants she wearing matching with her stilettos which she wore a sock with, in other words she had herself wrapped up.

Minato noticed a frying pan and a piece of chicken leg, "It says here to use frying pan...check", "hmm cover the chicken in this second recipe..." Mitsuru stared back at the chicken leg and sprinkled some salt, flour, cornstarch, sugar, and many more ingredients, "that should do it, the book didn't say to add those other stuffs, but they seemed good with chicken...", Minato faced palmed in dismay, everything he saw seemed to sabotage and chance of improvement.

Mitsuru took held the book and poured oil into the frying pan, she filled it upto the very top then placed the oil at the counter next to the stove, she then proceeded to pick up the chicken leg using tongs, she seemed to have a lot of worry in her face.

Minato slowly observed restraining his self from helping, Mitsuru slowly placed the chicken leg at the oil, "it's a good thing I wore this, the oild won't get to my skin" Mitsuru seemed proud, Mitsuru sealed the fryig pan using a glass cover, and every 10 second she'd check on the pan, but after hundred of tries Mitsuru decided that maybe it would take sometime for the chicken to cook.

Mitsuru left the stove and headed to the lounge, Minato readied his phone with 911 already dialed, Minato then decided that Mitsuru had to learn a lesson so Minato headed to the lounge to greet Mitsuru, Mitsuru boasted of her ability to cook chicken legs, "so that's what the- whole dress is for, I thought it was some crazy kind of fashion trend." Rise then came down and headed to the kitchen, just as she took a step, Rise immediately screamed her lungs off.

Mitsuru and Minato rushed to the kitchen and saw that the stove caught fire, Minato took the fire extinguisher while Rise panicked her life out of it, Mitsuru on the other hand was devastated.

Yukari and Akihiko came to the kitchen because of the ruckus they heard, it appeared that when they got back to the kitchen the stove was already ridded of fire, but it was already a wreck, Mitsuru contacted her interior designers over again, but this time she requested an electric stove, the one with just a glass on top, everyone calmed down and tried to cheer up Mitsuru.

Minato decided to get changed and head to school, since Minato was early no one got a chance to tag along,

Minato came to the entrance of the school, few students have arrived, Minato decided to head to his classroom. no sign of human contact.

Minato sat at his chair and dozed off.

Yukari was waking Minato up since Toriumi was giving out the test papers, Junpei on the other hand seemed acted like the earth was about to fall off of it's orbit line.

TEST Minato stared at his paper for a minute and slowly blinked, Yukari and the rest of the class frequently obeserved him, Minato was taking world history, Minato pressed his ballpen witht the slo-mo effect as usual, then seemed to scribble all over his test papers, everyone stared at him in shock, but his scribbling in fact left marks of clear penmanship that seemed to be typ'written, Minato stood up and sighed taking his bag along with him, everyone was gleaming with deperation due to jelousy.

Minato was on his was to the dorm when suddenly-


	11. useful media

Sorry for the late update, it's almost a week...right?

I was busy making a game that's a bit like persona *Testers needed*

This is the shortest chapter I have ever done*not sure?*

anyways to be honest I actually imagine my characters as chibi *most scenes*especially of I use "said bluntly" I depict them as chibi like when Minato says something ultra shocking but still acts as if nothing happened lol.

Minato was on his way back to the dorm when suddenly...

"Ahhhhh!N-NO! PLEASE!NOOO-o-" Minato heard a somewhat familiar voice, the voice seemed to be muffled and urgently in need of help.

Minato searched around the dark district's area, on his search Minato found a dark alley.

Minato didn't think twice, he immediately rushed in.

"H-Hey! what's a kid like you doin here?" said a man who appeared to be the leader, there were 3 guys, two of them were holding a girl against a wall.

The girl had pink, short hair, a handkerchief was muffling her voice.

"release her!" Minato tried to intimidate the gang but he ended up being laughed at.

"So this is your girlfriend? heh were up for a beautiful scene" The gang's leader walked closer to Minato's position, the gang leader was a bit surprised as to why Minato stayed, Minato didn't move he just stared at the gang leader, intimidating him.

"HEH a hardy brat eh-" the leader delivered a punch, Minato swayed his body to the right and smiled at the leader, "what, tired already?" Minato closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"WHAT THE!" the leader delivered another punch which was evaded by Minato again, "I'm sorry but I need to finish this now" Minato delivered a high kick which knocked the guy down to the floor.

"N-never mind, were sorry again no see ya!" The two nervously carried their leader and fled.

Minato walked closer, it was too dark to identify the girl but as Minato closed in he realized that he actually knew who the girl was.

The girl had her eyes closed by a handkerchief, Minato untied the handkerchief from her eyes and removed the handkerchief that was muffling her mouth.

"It's already over Yukari." Minato extended his hand help Yukari stand.

Yukari's face had trauma written all over it, Yukari took Minato's hand and stood up.

"Let's go, you can rest at the dorm o the meantime, I'll report to the police while you're resting" Minato sincerely smiled.

Yukari clung to Minato's right arm all the way to the dorm.

"eh?...*snap**flash*" Minato turned around, he knew someone took a picture of him but Minato shrugged it off for Yukari's sake.

Minato and Yukari reached the dorm, Yukari seemed to hold back, "...please don't tell anyone about what happened.." Yukari pleaded, Minato nodded.

The two entered, "Welc- huh? is th- oh never mind" Mitsuru stood up and headed to her room immediately while Rise glared in a semi-friendly way at Yukari and headed to the kitchen, Akihiko on the other hand asked, "Oh hey Minato, so you're dating Yukari?" Minato's eyes widened and realized that Yukari was still clinging to his arms.

Rise was secretly listening from the kitchen, "NO, Yukari was mugged, well almost" Minato said while trying to calm down.

Akihiko stood up angrily and demanded that they immediately go to the police, Minato tried to calm Akihiko explaining that they already did that.

Rise emerged from the kitchen and worriedly asked if Yukari's okay, Minato was in a state of panic but he didn't show it.

"we reported him, maybe the news' got some report about that" Minato turned the tv on, it showed a Rise performance on concert, singing "True story" *She really sang it at the animation ep. 9"

Rise was about to turn off the tv but the performance was cut off, apparently their doing a segment about her relationship.

The host revealed a picture of Minato and Rise, shopping, then they brought up a picture of him and Yukari, which was taken earlier, apparently the snap Minato heard was from a tv station's camera.

In the picture Yukari was clinging so close to Minato, Rise stared at the two and began formulating ideas.

"So who is this boy?, our investigation showed great results!, his name is Arisato Minato, he is actually an orphan, but a rich orphan" everyone stared at Minato, "it is said that Minato's grandfather founded the Japan National Bank, sadly the bank history was cut short since no legal heir would continue the business, now the number 1 question is, how many girls is this "Minato" two timing on? watch it next week!" Yukari was shocked while Mitsuru came down from her room, she actually watched the segment in her room.

"first of all I'm not dating Yukari, second of all...yes, those were true, ojiisan didn't spoil me and I lived a normal life." Mitsuru stood along with the others, Minato made mad dash to his room wishing that they never should have had a tv.

Minato slept earlier than usual hoping that tomorrow would be a normal day.


End file.
